For the Longest Time
by darklady26
Summary: The good Doctor comes to play . . .
1. More fun out of LIFE

Hey everyone this is my first shot at writing a Hannibal fanfic . . . on this site at least. I don't know why . . . I just felt so moved. Please enjoy and remember that . . . this is going to get pretty graphic . . . but not in this chapter sooo . . .your safe . . .

Catch ya later

* * *

(Movie: Jodie Foster)

Six months time has passed since the good Doctor and out dear Starling have parted ways. We now find Clarice sitting in her lowly basement office. The talks of termination and disciplinary hearings, long gone and done with, Clarice finds herself surprisingly unhappy to be Special Agent . . . again.

Jack stood in the doorway, as he watched his young friend. He moved into the room, surprised when she didn't seem to notice, then he noticed her sly smile as he stopped beside her. "Hello Jack. What are you doing in the bitch cave?" Jack laughed at the intended joke.

"I came to see if you would like to go to dinner." Clarice turned away to roll her eyes.

"Actually Jack, I'm going home to soak in the tub for awhile. How about a rain check?" Jack smiled.

"I'll hold ya too it." Leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek, oblivious of her inner disgust. "I'll see you later."

With the Jack left the room. Clarice sat for a moment more before standing and leaving her office. At home Clarice headed straight for the master bath. It was time for that long soak. Turning on the water and pouring her favorite scented soap, she went to her room to strip.

Coming back into the bathroom she placed her cell phone on a chair beside her head. Sinking into the steamy water, she thought. The water eased the tension from her aching muscles. She was sick, sick and tired. Sick of the F.B.I. using her as bait or a scapegoat and tired of Jack telling her that it's for the best. "It's not working anymore." Reaching for her cell phone, Clarice dialed Jack's home. "Crawford."

"Hey Jack its Clarice, I know I turned dinner down . . . but can you meet me somewhere?"

"Is something wrong? You said you wanted to relax." Jack stated sounding confused.

"No Jack I'm fine . . . kind of. I have to talk, can I meet you?"

"How much time do you need?" He asked sounding as though he were getting up from somewhere.

"Umm . . . how about an hour."

"Alright, we'll meet at Danny's Diner downtown. We can eat and talk." Clarice agreed and hung up.

Getting out of the tub she went back to her room. Grabbing a pair of low-rise cotton pants, a plain form fitting black T, her favorite pair of black lace underwear, and her most comfortable yet fashionable pair of black clunky boots. Now fully dressed and with a fine layer of chap-stick, she grabbed her purse and keys and was out.

It took 15 minutes to get ready and 30 to get down to the diner. Clarice found herself talking to her rear view mirror. "Jack I'm quitting. I'm sick of the F.B.I.'s crap being dumped on me and I'm sick of you telling me it's for the best or to keep my chin up." She laughed at her reflection. "Yeah that will work. I'm going to another playground because you and the other dickheads are mean to me and I'm not having fun anymore." She sighed. "I haven't been having fun for a long time." She heard someone chuckle behind her and felt the delicious shiver that ran down her spine, every time he was near.

"I did tell you once upon a time Clarice, that you needed to get more fun out of life." Dr. Lecter quickly placed a, chloroform doused clothe over her nose and mouth. She struggled for only a moment before everything went dark.

Ten minutes later Jack Crawford parked beside Clarice's Mustang and what he saw there would haunt him until the day he died. Driver side doors open, Clarice's Government Issue gun and badge on the passenger seat, and a note taped to the windshield written in the doctor's elegant hand.

_Jackie Boy, have you ever wondered what she tastes like? I did and because you were the one to send her to me in the first place, and I find myself eternally grateful, I'll share my findings. But not now. No, we shall all be seeing each other again soon. Until then._

_Ta ta _

_H. _

Pulling out his cell phone Jack called the F.B.I., telling them that Dr. Lecter had stolen one of their own. His second call was for an ambulance, he was having a heart attack, if Dr. Lecter had Clarice again . . . he knew this time she would be lost to him forever.

* * *

Short I know . . . but I really thought that this would be a good place to break. But don't worry I'm typing up the next chapter as you read so . . . get to reviewing and I'll get the next part up as SOON as I can . . .

Byes

Darklady26 )


	2. A Little Game

Sorry. It took me longer than I planned to get this typed. My Labyrinth story just wouldn't wait . . . and the I had Dear Old Dr. Lecter following me around DEMANDING that I finish typing this chapter. Well here you are Doctor.

Dr.Lecter: Don't even pretend that you didn't want this chapter finished.

Clarice: I can tell you I didn't.

Darklady: Oh please you both need to cut it out . . . this story will move at the pace it was meant to . . . no faster no slower. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

(Movie: Jodie Foster)

A Little Game

Clarice woke in a chair. Her first conscious thought was that she was restrained, her hands at the wrists, and her legs at the ankle. Opening her eyes she found herself in a lavishly furnished bedroom. By the lack of light, from the open window on the far side of the room, she at least knew that it was late out. Her eyes now fully adjusted to the lack of light, she found herself to be alone in the room. The large room lit by the light filtering from underneath, what she thought to be the bathroom. Testing her restraints, Clarice found her arms and legs heavy and her mind still slightly fogged and her QUIET attempt at freeing her self was ANYTHING but.

The door opened and light filtered into the room, making Clarice squint at the sudden brightness. In the doorway Dr. Lecter stood. His face calm and relaxed, while his eyes were alight with something she has only to recently seen. Hunger. He moved to her then, his movements fluid and graceful, like a large cat stalking its prey. "Good evening Clarice." He said with a slight husky tone to his normally smooth voice. She was irritated at how long it took her to find her voice.

"Good evening Dr. Lecter." Her voice sounded more of a croak than a greeting as she started to cough.

Hannibal moved again, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. The sound of running water filled the room, then just as she realized it had stopped, he was there standing in front of her with a glass of water. "Drink slowly." He said his voice now perfectly professional and calm. After a few gulps the glass was pulled away.

"Thank you, Doctor." Clarice said pleased at sounding more like herself. "Now could you please tell me what the HELL I'M DOING HERE!!??" Her attitude changing from calm and polite, to rude and impatient in the same sentence.

Most would find Dr. Lecter's smile terrifying, Clarice had found it charming. But now tied to a chair, with no idea where she was and what he was planning she found it maddening.

"My dear Clarice please stay clam. I would hate for something . . . unfortunate to happen." She repressed a shiver. "Beside my dear, I only wish to continue our last conversation." Clarice felt her body tingle and heat pool in her lower body, '_TRATOR!_' She thought to her self. Why did _HE_ have to make her feel like this? Like some giddy school girl. Why him?

Dr. Lecter noticed the change in her body, her sudden alertness of everything, the slight change in her scent. '_I see she remembers._' He smiled at his memories. Turning his attention back to her, he watched as she pulled into herself. Moving a chair to sit in front of her, she found that he was now eye to eye with her. "I assure you Clarice, that no one knows where you are. Though I'm quite sure by now that you are stated as missing . . . or kidnapped, I would be quite surprised to learn that Jack had missed my little note.

Clarice groaned, the F.B.I. wouldn't care if she was found alive or dead. Dead it was a terrible accident, the loss of a fine woman. If she survived they would publicly say it was a miracle and privately scold her and condemn her for her will to live. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of some way out of this WHOLE situation.

She was sure that he had taken all the weapons she had off her, Dr. Lecter was never one to be caught unprepared. Perhaps she could talk him into untying her . . . but then what? From the look in his eyes earlier she didn't think that would be a likely way out either. She was pulled away from her thoughts as he spoke, "Clarice, we're going to play a little game. Quid pro Quo Clarice, you tell me things, I tell you things. For every question I ask and you answer truthfully, I'll answer you one, for every question you answer with a lie, you'll get a punishment." Clarice struggled with her restraints at the sound of that. Dr. Lecter let out a chuckle that made her pause.

"I'm not playing your sick version of 20 questions Doctor." She stated with all the strength she didn't have.

"Come now, Clarice." He leaned in close, pleased when she didn't flinch away from him. "You don't appear to have much choice." Clarice groaned again. He was right of course, she didn't have a choice. But she still didn't want to give in.

"Dr. Lecter what do you want? Why have you brought me here?" She asked impatiently.

"Well Clarice, I did say that I would answer your questions after mine but, I suppose I can give you a free one. At this particular moment Clarice, all I want from you is honest answers to my questions," He smirked at her irritated look. "But something tells me that wasn't the answer you were looking for." He smirked widened into a full blown smile, making Clarice unsure whether she wanted to punch him . . . or kiss him. '_Damn that man!_' "Now Clarice do you understand the rules of our game?" She nodded, not sure she could trust herself to open her mouth and remain civil. "Very good, he we go. Do you remember the night that Mr. Krendler died?" Her eyes flashed, though she hid her inner contempt well.

"Do you think I would forget that Doctor?" He smiled at her, though she didn't believe that it was from happiness or even enjoyment, but pride.

"When the paramedics pronounced dear ole Paul dead, how did you feel?"

Clarice felt her mind go blank. She hadn't expected him to ask that question, but she should have. He had asked before, asked her to tell him about her lambs, about the screaming. She laughed to herself as she realized that he was still waiting for her answer. "He was a fox, endangering my lambs. I can honestly say I wasn't happy about how his life ended, but I'm not sorry he's gone."

Dr. Lecter nodded as he realized that he hadn't expected her to say that. He had thought that she would lie and say that it was wrong and she was sorry he was gone. He smiled to himself '_Perhaps you're learning after all_.' "Very good Clarice, now what is your question?" She sighed.

"Dr. Lecter what do you want from me?" He smirked at her.

"I want quite a few things from you Agent Starling." He smiled as her eyes grew wide. "But at this particular moment in time, I want to continue with our game." Clarice narrowed her eyes, though she said nothing.

"Why were you going to see Jack tonight?" Clarice smirked at him.

"I was going to invite him to have wild crazy sex." He chuckled at that, something thick and lingering, like chocolate melting in her mouth, though something told her he didn't find her comment funny at all.

"Clarice, we both know you would do no such thing. Now why were you meeting Jack tonight?" He already knew the answer, he had too. She could just imagine his smug face as she told him she was quitting the F.B.I., but then again maybe he already knew. How long had he been in the car? How long had he been watching her? _'Crap'_ She thought as she tried to figure out what he should tell him.

"I wanted to talk with him." She watched as he seemed to work her answer through his mind, turning it over to examine.

"Clarice that isn't the whole truth now is it?" She turned from him, not wanting to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated untruthfully. She repressed a shiver as he chuckled again. _'Damn him for making me feel this way!' _

"Clarice now you really are lying to me. I'm afraid you have to face your punishment now." She didn't move, expect to face him, didn't flinch as he moved closer to her.

He leaned into her neck, taking in the scent that was wholly her. She shivered as his breath danced across her neck, though she tried desperately to hide it, he noticed. He smirked as he trailed his tongue over her rapid pulse, only to bite it a moment later, hard enough to leave a mark.

Clarice fought with every ounce of her mind to keep from moaning, though every part of her body SCREAMED to do so. She tried to be angry, tried to be scared, but she couldn't. It felt too good. Just as she thought she might loose her fight, he pulled back, his maroon eyes dark with lust. She cursed her body again, as she remember WHO was making her blood boil and heart race. _'It isn't right.' _

Dr. Lecter kept his face void as he moved away from her. He had noticed the changes in her, her elevated heart beat, the spicy scent of her arousal, how her baby blues, had changed to match the color of the deepest ocean. He smiled to himself, his Starling was trying to fly away, to fight what she her body was telling her, but he couldn't let that happen. She belonged to HIM. Had been HIS since that first day down in the dungeon. She would realize soon enough, that like she belonged to him, he belonged to her. "Now Clarice, I hope that we can continue without anymore of your side tracks." She looked away from him again, putting the mark on her neck on display. "Clarice, I'll ask once more. Why were you going to meet Jack tonight?" Keeping her face turned away from him she answered.

"To tell him . . ." She stopped, sighing. "To tell him I was resigning from the F.B.I." She glanced toward him, not surprised to see no emotion on his elegant face. Her voice sounding slightly put out, she added "I believe its my turn Doctor?"

"Please Clarice, we've known each other long enough . . . I believe you can call me Hannibal. Now what is your question?"

"Why did you come back? You had to know that Verger would be waiting for you. Why come back and play right into his hands?" Looking at him, most people would say that he showed no surprise at her question, but Clarice Starling and Dr. Lecter had a strange understanding of each other. Something inside him was pleasantly surprised by her question, but in true Hannibal fashion he answered the question without so much as a blink.

"You already know the answer to that question Clarice. You just refuse to admit that it's the truth." She looked at him then, a slight blush rising from her neck.

"Why are you resigning from the F.B.I. Clarice?" He asked, showing no sign of her discomfort.

"Why do you care?" She asked suddenly angry.

"Answer the question Clarice."

"I'm sick of it ALRIGHT??!! I'm sick of going no where in my job because refuse to sleep my way to the top. I'm tired of them patting me on the back only to push the knife in further. I'm tired of fighting the people who are supposed to be there to back me up, I'm sick of always watching over my shoulder around people who are supposed to be my friends." A single tear escaped her eye and she cursed it, as streaked down her cheek. "Are you happy now?"

Hannibal moved toward her, using his thumb to wipe the tear from her face. She was beautiful when like this, not that she wasn't always. But now with her face flushed with anger and her eyes dark with desire that hummed through her body. If he saw her forever he would remember her like this. "Yes Clarice I'm happy. Happy you finally understand what I've been trying to tell you for years." She moved her face from his hand, not caring if he considered it rude. She was TICKED and he would know that as she turned her face away again.

"Hannibal, let me out of this chair right NOW!" Her voice, quiet with obvious anger. He moved farther away from her, sitting himself across from her again, his face a mask of self control.

"No Clarice, we're not finished yet." She screamed.

"What more could you possibly want from me?!" He smirked then.

"It's not your turn to ask Clarice." She made a noise that he caused his body to come to FULL attention. With that a question appeared in his mind, to delicious to ignore. "Clarice how many men have you known?" Still angry she answered the question with complete honesty; though she KNEW he wasn't asking THAT question.

"Hundreds, they outnumber women in the academy." He chuckled. She looked back to him confused by his laughter.

"No Clarice. How many men have you been physical with?" Deciding to test him further she answered quickly again.

"Kissing you mean? I'm not sure . . . 15 maybe 20 tops. But if you man how many men have I thrown to the dirt, to many to count." That was an honest answer, but not the one he was looking for.

"NO Clarice." Her face contorted in confusion as he added, "How many men have you Fucked?" She couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at his crude wording. But wait a moment . . . _**' WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST ASK????!!!!!!'**_

* * *

Darklady: How can you ask such a personal question Doctor?

Dr. Lecter: It is actually quite easy . . . I'll give an example. Lady how many men have you slept with?

Darklady: (blushes) Thats none of your damned business.

Clarice: (gives Lady a frustrated look) Consider yourself lucky . . . you won't HAVE to answer this question.

Darklady: You don't HAVE to answer this question either Clarice.

Clarice: You forget I know what's going to happen in the next chapter . . . I HAVE TO ANSWER.

Darklady: (blushes) Huh . . . your right.

Dr.Lecter: She is occationally.

Clarice: (growls at Dr.Lecter) Lady I demand that you make him leave.

Darklady: (gives Clarice an apologetic look) Sorry sweetie . . . but I need him for the next chapter . . . (give Dr. Lecter devilish look) But I will warn you Doctor, if you do not stop with your rude behavior . . . I will be forced to act.

Dr. Lecter: I would love to see you try. . . .

Darklady: (moves pulls out her key board)

Dr. Lecter: (poof) What the . . . .??? (looks down to find himself dressed in pink spandex)

Darklady: Don't test me Doctor. Catch ya'll later . . . Don't forget to review . . . )


	3. I hate the I love you!

Darklady: Sorry that this took so long . . . but my Labyrinth story just wouldn't wait.

Jareth: Who the bloody hell is this 'Hannibal' person anyway?

Clarice: I wouldn't curse like that if I were you.

Jareth: And why is that?

Hannibal: Because I might find it offensive with Ladies present. (Moves toward Jareth)

Darklady: (Steps in front of Jareth) Hannibal, Jareth is NOT open for attack. You are to stay away from him and Sarah understood?

Hannibal: (Moves back to Clarice's side)Very well My Lady. But I would rather he not speak with such crass around the two of you.

Darklady: Very well. (Turns to Jareth) Go back to Sarah . . . I'll be there in a moment.

Jareth: (Disappears in a puff of glitter)

Darklady: Alright everyone please enjoy . . .

* * *

(Movie: Jodie Foster)

I Hate That I love YOU!!

Clarice was shocked. It was none of his business how many men she'd slept with. She did however, for only a moment, wonder what his response would be if he knew the truth. She turned away from him as she felt herself blush. She wouldn't answer this question, she refused . . . REFUSED!!! "I REFUSE to answer this question Doctor." He moved toward her again.

"Clarice forgive me, perhaps it was too soon to ask that question. I will save that one for a later time." She narrowed her eyes at him. He could ask that question 10 seconds from now, 10 minutes, 10 YEARS, she still wouldn't answer that question. He had no right to ask such a personal question, no right to kidnap her, no right to tie her up, no right to demand answer to questions she had REFUSED to even ask herself. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!!" He was there before she realized he had moved.

"I have no right? No right to do what Clarice, to see you, to talk with you, to touch you, Clarice? I have every right. They sent you too me Clarice. The sent the sheep dog to the wolf, hoping that one would kill the other. I have every right Clarice." He was a mere inch away from her face, his eyes burrowing into hers. She knew she should be afraid, be terrified of what he could do to her, but instead she lusted for him. He was so close she could almost taste him, just like the night Paul died. She could still remember his taste; remember the addictive texture of his lips, the burn his hands left on her skin. She licked her lips and wetness pooled as she stared to ache.

He kissed her then, something forceful and demanding. She forced her lips to remain closed, though everything in her begged to open to him. He trailed kisses to her ear. "Answer this Clarice, do you want me? Does your body cry for mine as much as mine does for yours?" She pressed her thighs together as the ache increased by his words.

"NO!" She lied.

He pulled back flashing his white teeth as he smiled. He looked at her again. Her eyes were almost black, her face flushed, her breathing rapid. Her body betraying her as it screamed for him, as it readied itself for his. He breathed in her now musky scent. "You're lying to me Clarice and now you must face your punishment."

His harpy appeared at her throat a moment later. She never took her eyes from his, as the knife sliced her shirt down the middle, exposing her lacey black bra and more of her creamy skin. Then his mouth was on her again, licking the line of lace over her breast. 'God could anything feel better?'

Clarice closed her eyes at the suddenness of feelings. His tongue was as rouge as cat's. She tried to tell him to stop, tried to tell him that she didn't want this that it wasn't right, but she found her mouth unable to connect with her mind. His hands were motionless on her arms, letting his tongue have free rein of tasting her. She tried to fight another moan as he licked just underneath her bra, but lost.

His head shot up, quickly slipping his tongue into her warm wet mouth. She whimpered at the taste of him, he was like the most forbidden of fruits. She fought the urge to stroke his tongue, and lost that battle as well. Their mouths danced for a long moment, before he pulled away. His breathing, irritatingly normal, his body language calm, his eyes the only window to his true intentions. "Do you want me Clarice?" She shook her head, not trusting her voice. He smiled again, something deliciously dark and beautiful.

His harpy appeared again, this time making a rag of her bra. She sat exposed to him. Her breasts heaving as she tried to control her breath. Her rosy nipples erect, be if from his earlier '_punishment_' or the slightly cooler air, she wasn't sure. She bit her lip to keep from groaning as the point of the blade drew blood beside her nipple. As the blood started to flow, Hannibal was there his mouth covering her breast, sucking and liking, until she arched into his touch. _'Damn it.'_ She was done for.

Hannibal busied himself with her breast. Marveling at the softness of her skin, like the finest satin ever made. She arched into him, offering up more of her self and he smiled again. Giving one last hard suck, he pulled his mouth away. Careful to make sure he was in perfect control of himself. He let his hand move to her breasts, massaging the soft mounds as his thumbs flicked their responsive peaks. He leaned in close. "How many men have you slept with Clarice?" She kept her eyes closed as she answered his question.

"NONE . . . OF . . . YOUR . . . BUSINESS!" She groaned as he pinched her nipples again. "Oh God."

"Do you want me Clarice?" She shook her head, even as she arched further into his touch. Her hands fought desperately to be free, to touch him, to pull him closer. He smiled at her stubbornness, but he was painfully hard, watching her under his touch pant and moan for more. And he was enjoying this very much . . . it was time to push her over the edge.

His harpy appeared for the last time. This time cutting through her pants and panties. He pulled her pants down and the lacey material away altogether, to look at her fully exposed to him. He was hit with the smell of her wetness, her body's plea for his. He gazed at her for a moment, memorized every inch of her exposed form.

He let his right hand move down her body, delighted that she opened her eyes and watched it's decent. He moved his hand down one thigh and back up, just close enough to feel her welcoming heat, but never touch. Then moving to do the same to the other thigh. "Clarice, have you ever touched yourself?" She said nothing, only closed her eyes, as if to block out his voice. "I'm sure you have. Who do you think about I wonder? Whose hands do you feel moving over your body? Do you think of dear ole Jackie-boy? Do imagine his gentle touches and butterfly kisses? Do you think of me? Do you feel me tasting you? Do you feel the scrape of my teeth against your skin? Do you feel the delicious sting of my bite? Do you imagine Jack sliding in and out? Do you imagine me inside you, sliding in and slowly at first, giving you time to adjust, letting your body climb slowly, then hard and fast? Tell me Clarice, truthfully, who do you scream for as you come?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, a fine sheen of sweat on her body. Her breathing heavy and her body begging for him to stop toying with her. "Tell me Clarice." He said again, letting his fingers slide across her clit.

She gasped at the pleasure of the light touch. Her body was burning for him. She wanted to come, needed to come with his hands on her, his mouth on her, him inside her. He slid his fingers against her again. "Tell me Clarice." But this time he didn't stop with the single touch. He let his fingers dance across her heated skin. Bringing her higher and higher, his finger occasionally slipping inside her. She was getting closer, she could feel it. A thread being pulled tighter and tighter inside her just waiting to snap . . . "HANNIBAL!!"

* * *

Darklady: Alright guys . . . I know . . . I'm evil for ending like this . . . but . . . oh you'll see next chapter why I HAD to end it here.

Hannibal/Clarice: Oh yes you're going to love the next chapter.

Darklady: I can only hope . . . now please don't forget to review. . . . thanks for reading so far . . .

See ya next time


	4. Us

Darklady: I'm sorry that this took so long, I couldn't get Dr. Lecter and Clarice to sit still long enough to get any real ideas. Then suddenly . . . it hit me . . . gosh I hope you like it . . . you guys waited for it . . . Alright get to reading. :D

Oh and just incase I haven't said it before . . . and I'm sure I haven't . . . I own nothing . . . I only barrow from the Brilliant Thomas Harris.

* * *

Clarice woke and found herself in a high backed chair, her hands tied firmly behind the back. Her legs bound together by the ankles then tied to a leg. Looking quickly around the room she found herself alone, no sign of the Doctor in the room, save for his handy work. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her still erratic breathing. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She thought as her dream flashed through her mind. She didn't give herself time to dwell on the erotic pictures crossing her vision, quickly pushing into the back of her mind, along with the feeling of wetness between her thighs.

Instead she took a closer look around the room. The only light source being a small desk lamp before her and the few rays of moonlight that came from somewhere behind her. The room, a study, seemed to be well used. Books of every subject lined three walls she could see, while she sat facing a large dark wood desk. The floor was what she could only imagine to be a cold black marble. In the farthest corner was an easel and some paints, recently used, she noted. She was pulled from her survey of the room when she noticed two small red points of light in a far corner of the room.

She locked her gaze with his, anger starting to rise in the back of her mind. 'Why did he bring me here?' She thought, as she watched him slowly stand. She watched his movements, the slow glide of them and felt a shiver run up and done her spine. "Good evening Clarice, I'm so pleased you could join me." He said with a devilish grin. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you thinking Dr. Lecter? Kidnapping a government agent?" She asked, her voice holding more worry than she cared to admit.

"Worried about my safety Clarice? I'm touched." He leaned against the desk in front of her. "But you are after all a soon to be former agent, are you not?" She ground her teeth together, 'Damn him!'

"Dr. Lecter, please . . . Let me go before they . . ." He stopped her.

"Why so worried about me Clarice?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't want to see anyone hurt." She answered with complete honesty.

"Ah yes, ever the protective sheep dog. Tell me Clarice how is it in the barn?" He asked with a hint of cruelty to his voice, causing her to inwardly grimace.

"Dr. Lecter what do you want?" She asked in a sigh.

"To talk, nothing more." Hannibal answered.

"If all you wanted to do was talk, what's suddenly wrong with the phone?" She asked in a growl, unhappy with being tied up like a turkey dinner.

"First Clarice, the phone's are most likely tapped and I had hoped for a longer discussion than a hello. Second, I enjoy seeing you when we speak, you are quite beautiful when you're agitated." She growled again, making him smile. A quick flash of perfect white teeth.

"Fine Doctor I'll bite, what do you want to talk about?" She asked deciding to go with the flow for the moment.

"You bite Clarice? I'll have to remember that, as for what I wish to speak about . . . Us." He paused taking in her reaction. He watched as her skin paled and her breathing quickened.

"What us? There is no us." Clarice answered with a frown. Finding herself even more confused when Dr. Lecter smiled at her clearly amused.

"What were you dreaming of Clarice? Before you woke you were making some quite . . . intriguing sounds." Clarice knew that she was caught, she hadn't been prepared for the question and because of which her eyes were now the size of small dessert plates. "Ah I see you understand, what was it Clarice? What were you dreaming about?" Clarice looked away from his intense gaze and did the only thing she could think to do. She lied.

"I don't what you're talking about." She purposefully kept her gaze from his, instead she studied the easel she had seen earlier.

Hannibal knew she was lying, she had given herself away the moment the question registered in her mind. He had heard her moan in her sleep, smelt her arousal, and watched her lips whisper his name. She had been running away from the truth for far to long, and he refused to allow her to run anymore. "I thought I told you about lying, don't or I'll know." She kept her gaze locked on the easel refusing to look toward him for even a heartbeat.

"Lying or not Dr. Lecter that is a very personal question." She said keep her gaze averted. "And I'll apologize for lying, but I won't answer the question." She turned to him when she heard his rich chuckle.

"Very well Clarice, I'll save the question for later." Her mind flashed back to the dream. 'God please let me wake up now!' She thought knowing that this was no dream. "How is Jack doing?" Clarice's eyes snapped up to lock with his, angry fire dancing through them. Strangely though, the anger was not directed toward Dr. Lecter.

"Perfectly well." She answered through clenched teeth.

"Ah what is that lovely undertone to your voice Clarice? Could it be comprehension?" Hannibal asked his own eyes dancing with interest. Clarice couldn't hold in her growl of anger.

"Comprehension of what Doctor? Do I comprehend that Jack and every other male in my life is trying to fuck me, in what ever way they can? Or that I've wasted my life swallowing the loads of crap the F.B.I. has been pouring into me?! Yeah I get it Doctor, I was stupid . . . AM stupid." She couldn't understand why her throat had clogged with tears, why her voice had broken, when anger still pulsed through her mind.

She watched as what she thought was guilt flash through his eyes, but that was impossible. Hannibal Lecter NEVER felt guilty, or regret, or pity. Her heart clenched at the idea of him pitying her. It was then she realized that the room had begun to spin, focusing she blocked it out as Dr. Lecter began to speak.

"There are two things wrong with you heart felt rant Clarice. First you are most definitely not stupid, no where near. Naïve at times perhaps, but never stupid. As for every male in your life trying to fuck you . . . I don't believe that is true." He watched her carefully, she was trying to hide something from him.

"Really Doctor? Does it offend you that I grouped you up with Paul and Jack? True you haven't tried to get me in bed, but you definitely left me high and dry when I really could have used your help." She answered trying to force air through her combative throat. He seemed to think about her words for a moment, then nodded.

"Forgive me Clarice, had I realized . . ." He words trailed off as her head began to loll. Concern crashed into his body with such force, for a moment he thought to collapse with it. When she spoke her voice was forced and hoarse.

"What . . . Did . . . You . . . Give . . . Me?" Clarice asked lifting her head, fear and hurt apparent in her eyes. He moved quickly to her side and studied her face. A tear escaped her eye as a sad smile crept into her face. "Funny . . . . . I . . . . wo . . . . Would . . . Have thought . . . . You . . . . Would u . . . use . . . The . . . . Harpy to . . . Kill me . . ." He frowned for a moment, did she truly believe that he would kill her? Even after he had given his word not to?

"Clarice tell me what's wrong?" He asked calmly, as he slammed the door on his panic.

"Chloroform . . . Allergic." She said as she continued to fight her throat for air.

Clarice never saw the knife, didn't remember her bonds being cut. She did however feel strong arm wrap around her, the rhythmic beating of someone's heart. She heard someone whisper to her, 'stay awake' it said 'stay with me', her mind fought to obey, her heart ached to do as it instructed. However no matter how much she wanted, screamed, or pleaded for her body to listen she felt her world go darker and darker with each beat of that heart. She fought one last battle, fought to get the words out of her mouth that she had said so many times to the dark corners of her home. "Hannibal . . . I'm sssss . . . . . . . . . . Sorry. . . . . . . . . I . . ." She lost her battle and let the darkness take her, floating her to a place where the Jack's and Paul's of the world couldn't reach her.

Hannibal had moved quickly, injecting her with the medication needed to stop the fatal reaction. As he checked her vitals for the fifth time, he cursed under his breath. How could he have not known about her allergy? Why was it not in her file? He frowned as he looked down at her now peaceful face. Pushing his growing rage to the back of his mind, he took a moment to take her in.

When she had first passed out, he had felt it. The crushing feeling that he had lost his mate, but as he stood watching over her, he felt the weight begin to leave his chest. She was truly a stunning creature. Both deadly and delicate, evident by her current state. Her hair now blonde fanned out to create a hallow of shimmering strands around her head. Her skin was pale, though no where near as bad as it had been a few hours ago. He watched with interest as her eyes began to flicker open, he breathed deeply as he saw her confused gaze.

Clarice opened her eyes, slowly. Her head was pounding so badly her hair hurt, her throat so dry for a sickening moment she thought that she was having another attack. Looking up she found Dr. Lecter gazing down at her, his eyes void of any emotion. She frowned as her thoughts began to move at high speed through her mind. 'Why didn't he kill me? Why didn't he just let it happen?' She was shaken from her questions when he spoke, his voice deep and calming. "How are you feeling Clarice?"

"Like . . ." She began to cough, closing her eyes to try and control the pain that surged through her head with every spasm. Opening her eyes she found Dr. Lecter standing above her with a glass of clear water. He helped her carefully take a few sips, enough to wet her throat but not enough to make her sick. "Thank you Doctor." Once he had settled her back down onto the pillow.

"You're welcome Clarice. Now please how do you feel?" He asked with a bit more . . concern penetrating his voice then he would have cared for.

"Like my head was put through a sausage grinder, but I'll live." She said trying to sit up. Only to slam herself back down as her world began to spin and turn.

"I would advise you to lay down for a bit longer Clarice, you're body is not yet fully recovered." She nodded, her body relaxed and calm under his gaze.

"Thank you Doctor." She said again, though she was still confused to why he hadn't let her die. He nodded his acceptance of her apology, never getting the chance to ask the question he had intended too. "They didn't want it." He tilted his head to the side.

"Didn't want what Clarice?" Hannibal asked, watching with a cold face as her eyes closed.

"The F.B.I. didn't want my allergy on my record, said it wasn't important." She gave a humorless chuckle. "I bet they'll shoot you on sight just for saving my life . . . again." She turned to him then, her eyes serious and searching. "Why?"

"That's a very vague question Clarice, would you care to be a bit more specific?" Hannibal said with a wolfish grin, knowing full well what 'Why' she was asking.

"Dr. Lecter . . ."

"Hannibal." He corrected, causing her to frown further. Sitting up carefully she looked at her fingers for a few minutes, watching as they seemed to twist themselves of their own accord. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Clarice?" Hannibal asked after a long pause. Clarice looked up to him and he could clearly see her indecision. She answered his question with complete honesty.

"I don't know Doc . . . Hannibal. This is all so confusing." A question came to mind then, one that was partially safe. "Why am I here? And please don't say to talk, you want me here for more than a conversation." He chuckled at her.

"Very good Clarice, but I wonder are you ready for my answer?" Hannibal watched as Clarice's face turn down in confusion.

"What is this all about Hannibal?" She asked, his name rolling off her tongue as if she had always been meant to say it.

"As I believe I said before Clarice, us." He answered his face a mask that she remembered from their first encounters.

"What us Hannibal? There is no us? Never has been." He tisked her, her mind flashing again to their first meetings.

"Of course there is an us, Clarice. I find it amusing that misinformed heaps of drivel like the Tattler are more . . . insightful on our relationship than you." He smiled, something that other's found dangerous. Clarice could hear her heart pounding at the sight, but it wasn't in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated trying desperately to keep her breathing under control. She never saw him move, it was merely one moment he was across the room and the next he was pressing her into the bed.

"Don't pretend to have no knowledge of our situation Clarice, you are far to intelligent to play a convincing stupid with me." His voice was a purr over her skin, causing wetness to gather between her thighs.

"Get off of me Hannibal, there is no us." He took her in carefully, she wasn't lying, at least she didn't believe she was. "I'm nothing more than a toy, a plaything. Every once in a while you come to play, then leave again. What's happen, have you finally gotten tired of your old plaything? Do you have a new one all picked out?"

Hannibal shook his head, looking down at Clarice he found himself for once at a loss for words. She truly believed that he was done with her, that he only cared to break her world apart and leave her to pick up the pieces. She had said before that he had left her when she could have used his help. Was that her way of telling that she needed him? "Clarice how do you feel towards me?" He asked, for a moment forgetting her evasive spirit.

"Right now? I'm pretty ticked, get the hell off me!" She squirmed, stopping when she felt something that caused her to gasp. "What the hell . . . ??" Hannibal smiled down at her, seeing her eyes darken slightly with desire. Leaning down quickly he captured her lips with his, drinking in the flavor of her.

Clarice felt her body take over, throwing her mind to wind. Her hands struggled against Hannibal's hold, gaining freedom to wrap around his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth, his taste better than she had dreamed or remembered. It happens then, Paul's face his head open and exposed to her. She pulls away, pushing a very unprepared Hannibal off her. Sitting up quickly she misses Dr. Lecter's eyes flash with a foreign emotion. "What was that Dr. Lecter?" Clarice asked, her breath coming in quick gasps.

"What do you think it was Clarice?" He asked, intentionally ignoring her slip.

"I don't know!" Clarice says feeling her heart race as she stands and begins to pace. Noticing Dr. Lecter position in case she decided to run, funny how that hadn't entered her mind. Sighing she turned to him, tired of trying to always figure out what he was thinking. "How about you tell me, you asked what my feelings toward you were . . . How about you tell me yours."

Clarice watched him carefully, her eyes taking in every breath, every flare of his nostrils, every slight movement of his body. Her heart clench in anticipation, wondering if his next words would be kind of cruel, knowing he was capable of both. He seemed to be going over her words in his mind, trying to find the best way of telling her whatever was running through his mind.

Her lungs burned as they released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. What was it about this man that made her feel so much like a woman? Something that was completely forbidden by her soon to be ex-mate the F.B.I. . Her mind screamed for her to run, to escape, ANYTHING but stand and wait for an answer from Dr. Lecter. Then she saw it, a flash in his eyes. One that said he had decided on how to answer her question. "Are you sure you really want to know Clarice? Are you sure that you're ready to know?" Clarice smirked, something familiar about his question.

"I don't think you could really say anything that wouldn't shock me." Hannibal smiled to her answer, taking a steps toward her until the space between them was closed. Lifting his hand he watched with satisfaction as she did not flinch away.

"You said earlier that you believed yourself to be nothing more than a toy . . . a plaything to me." He smirked running his thumb over her cheek. "You Ex-Special Agent Starling have never been a plaything to me. Jack was a plaything, Will was a plaything . . . You my dear have been and will continue to be a most worthy playmate, but that is not what you asked. What are my feelings toward you?" He smiled, letting his hand fall away. Watching with pleasure as her face turned down slightly at the loss of it. "I will not say that I love you Clarice, because I think that to . . . simple an explanation for my feelings toward you. You are my match, my perfect mate in every way. I have known since the moment you appeared before me in Baltimore that you were who I was meant to spend my life with." He stepped away, carefully watching her eyes and the emotions that were playing in them.

"What are you saying Hannibal?" Clarice asked, her breath barely above a whisper.

"I believe it to be quite obvious my dear. I came half way around the world to watch you run Clarice, why not run with me?"

He moved so fast she wasn't given time to flinch, like she would have anyway. Leaning down he brushed his lips again hers, taking care to be brief. Then he was gone, not from her life . . . never from her life, but from the room. He was giving her time to think, to go over everything. Time to decide.

Part of Clarice's mind a very small part, that was slowly dying, told her to run. While the rest of her mind could only come up with reason's of why she should go with him. One part of her mind warring with the other, had she not been so shocked she would have found it comical. 'You can't go with him, he's a killer!' Her darker side laughed.

'So are we! We just hide behind a badge, giving ourselves permission, doesn't make us any less of a killer.' It said, stumping the small part of her mind for a moment.

'He's a cannibalistic killer who could grow tired of us and murder us like he has so many others!' Again the darker side smiled.

'He could no more tire of us than he could fine wine and opera. We love him, we've loved him for so long we don't even remember when we started. It's time to stop pretending to be something we are not!'

Clarice slumped against the bed, letting her body fall slowly to the floor. She had been pretending to be Special Agent Clarice Starling for so long, she didn't know who Clarice Starling was anymore. Was she the killing machine that everyone in the papers made her out to be? Or was she the protector of the people that Dr. Lecter had proclaimed her?

Hannibal moved to his drawing room, it was only three doors away from the master bedroom. In the complete quiet of the house he would be able to hear her should she need him, but at the moment he knew she needed time. Tonight Clarice M. Starling would come to quite a few difficult realizations, the only question was. Would her conclusions include a life with or without him?

With the time alone Hannibal left himself walk the halls of his memory palace, opening a door to his earlier conversation with Clarice. He had felt resentment at having to leave her when she needed him. Resentment not at her of course but those who forced him to leave her learn her lessons alone. Though he was sure they would both admit they had made her a stronger warrior because of it.

Closing that door he walked further down the hall, coming to the reason he had been able to catch his Starling tonight. Jack Crawford. If you took everything into account, Hannibal would admit that he owed the miserable fool quite a bit. Had it not been for Jack's . . . cunning, he and Clarice might have never met. For that reason alone Hannibal had promised himself that Jack's DEATH would be a quick one, but not the time proceeding it.

He had watched for 10 years as other males sniffed around her, trying to claim her as theirs. Each of them had been scared off by her mind and her mouth, and caused her grief because of it. 10 years and Jack had continued to sniff around Clarice, as though he were the one in heat.

He had watched as Jack had recognized the need in her, trying with all his might to trick her into coming to him. Only to have her shut Jack down as she had all the boys before. Jack unlike the boys before however, didn't take a hint easily, because of that Dr. Lecter would make sure the old Agent knew who she belonged too, before his merciful death.

Hannibal was pulled from his careful planning when her scent drifted over him, opening his eyes he found her standing directly before him. For a moment he wondered if he had truly allowed himself to become so lost in his thoughts as not to notice her entrance into his space, but no. He had said it tonight and he knew he would say it many time again, she was his match in every way.

Clarice looked down at him, her mind determined and her heart hopeful. She knelt before him, noting the look of surprise in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she left her mouth speak the words her mind was racing with. "Hannibal, I want to make a few things perfectly clear before I answer any of your questions." She watched and found herself smiling as he leaned closer and let his hand rest against her cheek once again. "Are you ready Doctor?" She asked, relishing in his pleased expression at the affectionate note in her voice.

"Whenever you are Clarice."

* * *

Darklady: Please don't forget to review even if all you say is update soon . . . I'd be unbelieveably greatfu! Alright guys until next time. Pleasant Nightmares!!

Byes


	5. A New Game

Darklady: I'm really sorry that I didn't get this out sooner guys. I'm working on quite a few Fics and any writer will tell you that sometimes you just have to listen to your muse . . . and mine has been leaning towards my other stories. But here is the next chapter anyway . . . I hope that you enjoy . . . a bit of sex in this one . . . though nothing terribly graphic . . . saving that for a later chapter.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Clarice gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts before she continued, wanting to be sure that everything she wanted to say was said before they went any further. She smiled at him as he sat patiently waiting for her to speak her mind. With another calming breath she let her mouth work out the words that were swimming through her mind. "Hannibal you said once that some of our stars are the same. I have to agree. Some, but not all. There are things about you that frighten me, I will admit."

"What frightens you Clarice? That I am and always will be a killer?" He asked, his voice holding a cold edge to it. Clarice shook her head, choosing to ignore his old dungeon voice.

"No Hannibal, why would that frighten me? In that respect we're the same. We have both killed, based on the body count alone I'm more of a monster than you." She chuckled, something flashing into her memory. "I was given a letter of congratulations from the Guinness Book of World Records for being the female agent to have shot and killed the most people." She smiled, moving slightly closer to him. "No Hannibal I'm frightened of how much you make me feel, how much I feel for you." She looked away slightly ashamed, not of her words, but of not telling him sooner. She stood and looked into the fire, watching the flames dance.

"Go on Clarice."

"The day I went to see Mason I knew he was looking for you, I laughed as I drove away from the estate. I knew he would never find you, I'd been looking for years. Then everything in my 'career' started to fall apart. That stupid letter, not even a letter . . . a God damned post card." She paused to look over her shoulder. "I prayed that you wouldn't come, not then." She smiled. "But you . . . You came." She turned back to the fire. "I heard your voice on the phone and God I lost my mind. The first thing I thought was . . . He's finally come back, he's finally come to get me. Then . . . Oh I don't even know. It was like someone else took over my body, I didn't want anything to do with you." Clarice shook her head.

"Why do you think that is Clarice?" Clarice turned quickly her eyes shining with silent anger, the flicker of surprise crossed the doctor's gaze in a matter of seconds. Had anyone else been in the room it might have gone unnoticed, but Clarice wasn't just anyone.

"Don't . . ." Again had it been anyone else, but it wasn't it was Clarice. Dr. Lecter nodded, clasping his hands on his knee. Clarice looked to him and frowned, sighing she looked to the floor. "Love, as you said before Hannibal is to simple an explanation for us, their will never be a simple anything for us Hannibal." She looked to him again. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to hold on with everything I have." She looked to him standing before him again.

"What are you saying?" He asked, throwing her words back at her.

"I want to run with you Hannibal, I won't change you and I don't want you to try and change me. Teach me all you want, but I will not change who I am for anyone. Not even you." She knelt again. "I'm a smart ass, I'm protective, and a bit to independent, but I want to be with you. I've put all my cards on the table Doctor, the only question now is . . . Are you up for an entirely knew game?"

She had been home for about 3 months now, and she remembered her 'rescue' as though it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

She had called Ardelia from a phone booth about 20 miles from where Dr. Lecter was staying. When Dee showed up she found her friend covered in various cuts and bruises and barefoot. Ardelia called into HQ as soon as she found Clarice, making sure that someone knew where she was and who she was with, just incase the Doctor caught up with Clarice.

Ardelia gazed at Clarice, taking in her beaten form and frowned. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and her body was trembling. Two things that she had never seen Clarice do in the 10 years that she had known her. "Clare . . . can you tell me what happened?" She asked, keeping her voice calm as she drove back to D.C.

"I was meeting Jack for dinner, and I got to the diner early so I sat and waited for him. That's when Dr. Lecter chloroformed me and brought me to wherever he brought me." Clarice paused remembering the vivid dream she had had, she quickly shook the thought from her mind. She told Dee about Dr. Lecter wanting to talk, about her allergic attack, and that when she woke up she couldn't find Dr. Lecter anywhere.

"What about the cuts and bruises Clarice? Where did they come from?" Ardelia asked, her voice slightly pained. Clarice put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I don't remember, I woke up and my whole body was covered in them. Ardelia . . . I was so scared."

_End Flashback_

Clarice smirked at the memory now. It was the performance of a life time, one that even Jodie Foster herself couldn't rival. Of course she knew where all the cuts and bruises came from, she had caused them herself. Knowing that they wouldn't believe she had escaped 'Hannibal the Cannibal' without having some nice marks to show for it.

With careful instruction from Hannibal she had made several superficial cuts, just shy of hitting a major blood vessel. Now 3 months later almost all of them were completely healed, without a single scar. The bruises, they had been difficult but while running through the damned woods bare foot she had fallen a few times and purposefully tripped, leaving some wonderfully colorful marks. Even breaking a few toes on a fallen log that she hadn't seen.

Clarice now sat in her apartment, her hand over her slightly swollen stomach. She had found out a month after coming back that she was pregnant, and only yesterday she'd learned it was twins. With her usual garments consisting of frumpy shirts and baggy sweat pants, hiding her pregnancy had been relatively easy so far. Her only true concern was what Hannibal would say when he found out.

Clarice was pulled from her thoughts when someone began to knock on the front door. She stood cautiously and checked the door, feeling herself bristle when she saw Jack through the peep whole. She quickly made sure that her clothes weren't clinging to her at all, before opening the door and pasting on a smile that she knew Jack had become accustomed and familiar with. "Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes showing her frustration for only a moment.

"I brought a movie, I figured you could use some company." Jack held up a bottle of wine and a movie that Clarice had found completely tasteless the first and only time she watched it.

"Come on in Jack." She said, stepping aside to let him in. She stood at the door for a moment, catching movement across the street. Glancing back and forth she searched quickly for the source, only to have her eyes tell her that nothing was there. Though deep down she knew who it was, closing the door she smiled.

Clarice moved to the living room, seeing Jack setting up the TV for the movie. He popped 'Pups' in with quite the smile, Clarice couldn't help but roll her eyes. Moving to the kitchen she grabbed to wine glasses, being pregnant she wasn't going to be drinking, but she wasn't going to let Jack know that. Not just yet anyway. "Have you seen this movie before?" He asked, sitting down as she poured their glasses.

"Actually yeah, I watched it with Delia in theaters." She answered careful to sound pleased.

"Isn't it something?"

"Oh its something alright." Clarice answered as he pressed play on the VCR.

They were ten minutes into the movie when the sound of the back door clicking shut reached her ear, sure that it hadn't reached her companions. Carefully she looked towards the kitchen, pretending that she was stretching her neck. Seeing a familiar shadow moving through the kitchen she smiled. She didn't bother watching the figure, she knew that he wouldn't move any further into the room without her saying. He had promised, and Dr. Lecter was many things but never a liar. "Jack, I'm quitting the F.B.I." She says her gaze locked on the T.V. before them.

"Funny Clarice, very funny." Jack said sipping his cheap wine.

"I'm not joking Jack, I'm done. I'm leaving the F.B.I. and all its bullshit." Jack turned to her then, stopping the movie with the remote that he held.

"Alright Clarice, talk. Why are you leaving the F.B.I.?" He asked, his face a mask of controlled calm.

"I'm pregnant Jack." She answered her tone indifferent, though inside she was scared as hell. Not of Jack's reaction of course she could care less what the old bastard thought, but of Hannibal's. What would he think about being a father? Did he even want children? Would he want to have twins? Would he still want her?

"How the hell . . . Who Clarice . . . When?" Jack asked, looking down to her hidden abdomen.

"Well I really hope that you know where babies come from Jack and if you don't . . . I'm certainly not going to tell you." She smiled, watching as a moment of fear crossed over Jack's gaze. She had chosen that moment to sound so much like the man that had been running through her mind for the last decade or so.

"Are you alright, shouldn't you be resting?" Clarice rolled her eyes at his overly indulgent concern.

"I'm pregnant Jack, not crippled. Besides my doctor says that the babies and I are fine, all happy and healthy for the most part." She watched as his jaw dropped, barely keeping in her laughter.

"Babies?"

"Yeah, twins."

"How far along?"

"About three months."

"Who's the father? Where is he?"

"Well he's closer than you think, could you bring me a Ginger Ale darling?" Clarice called, hearing movement in the kitchen only a moment later.

"He's here?" Jack asked, his voice filled with curiosity and anger. Standing he moved to the kitchen, with Clarice following closely behind. Everything was about to get a bit more interesting.

Clarice placed herself directly behind, moving effortlessly and silently as though a ghost following a doomed soul. When Jack turned the corner and found Hannibal pouring a glass of Schweppes he moved to tackle him. Clarice quickly caught Jack's ankle with her foot, successfully sending the older gentleman scrabbling to the floor. Clarice moved quickly, catching the harpy that Hannibal tossed, lifting Jack's head she pressed it into his neck. "Now we're going to get up nice and slow, because I would really hate to have to kill you." She said, her voice sounding frighteningly like the Doctor's voice once again.

Hannibal watched with a mix of pride and respect as Clarice raised herself and Jack off the floor. She had made quite an interesting point during their last conversation, based on the body count alone she was more of a predator than he was. At the moment she had fully realized it, her eyes were dark with excitement, her body tensing for the kill. Her breathing was calm though her nose flared as she picked up the scent of the man's fear. He smiled to himself, placing this picture in his memory palace to cherish for all time.

He moved to her side, noticing how her shirt had been pulled up just enough to show her extending womb. He moved without a sound and gently placed his hand on her stomach, above their unborn children. Just then he felt a swell of protectiveness that made his heart stop for a moment. "Clarice?"

Clarice kept her eyes on Jack, her stand never loosening for an instant. Though as Hannibal looked into her eyes, he watched them soften a bit. A careful and somewhat frightened smile moved over her face, as his hand moved over her skin. She felt Jack tense as if to struggle and instantly pushed the harpy in a bit further. "Jack, behave."

Hannibal moved away from Clarice somewhat reluctantly getting a chair and duct tape. In the course of fifteen minutes they had managed to get Jack taped to the chair, his feet to separate legs and his arms behind the back. Clarice handed the blade back to Hannibal, her eyes remaining of Jack's form for a moment before she turned to the man beside her.

His hand moved once again to her womb, a gentle caress of the skin that protected his children from the world they were unready to know. He tilted her head up so that he could look fully into her eyes, seeing worry and hope swirling in her hazel gaze. He smiled warmly, allowing his emotions to play across his face, the worry leaving her eyes immediately. "Twins? Clarice you really should have told me." He said, his voice teasing.

"I thought you liked surprises, you always seem to enjoy the ones you give me." She teased back, knowing full well that the good doctor preferred to be in on the secrets.

Jack bellowed from beside them, bringing unwanted attention back to himself. Clarice turned to Jack, her face one of annoyance. She moved carefully to sit before him in the chair Hannibal pulled before her, leaning back as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Clarice, what's wrong with you?? How could you . . . ." Clarice kept her face cold.

"How could I what Jack?" She asked, her voice again sounding like that of the Doctor behind her.

"How could you let him fuck you, how could you get . . . Pregnant with . . . THAT THINGS children??" Jack asked, his eyes locked on Clarice's stomach. He noticed neither Clarice's eyes flash or Hannibal's hands tighten slightly on her shoulders. Had Hannibal not already promised Clarice that Jack's death would not be at his hand, he would be having a bit of fun.

"Well Jack I don't think I'm going to tell you how I let Hannibal touch me, and as for how I got pregnant . . . Again Jack if you don't know where babies come from I'm most certainly not going to tell you." She moved then faster than either Jack or Dr. Hannibal Lecter himself had ever seen or predicted she could, her face a mere scant inch from the older man's. "However Jack I would suggest that you be very careful about what you say. Hannibal has promised me that he would not kill you, and though I had not planned on doing it myself . . . I'm sure if you do not begin to THINK before you speak . . . I could be easily persuaded into ending this conversation quite permanently."

Hannibal felt his face lift in a smirk, unable to contain his outward glee. She had crossed the point of no return, she was now completely his. She had once been a sheep dog looking over her sheep, now she was fully his mate. Protective of both her partner and their children. His smirk deepened, in the not so deep part of his mind he was hoping that Jack would push her further. "Clarice calm down please love, think about the children." Hannibal said, his voice sincerely concerned.

"Jack we didn't arrange this so that you could spit insults at me or Hannibal. We did this so you would have one last chance to say goodbye, you won't be seeing either of us again after tonight." Clarice said, moving back in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking to Hannibal believing that this had all been his idea. Hannibal merely smiled, something back from his days with Dr. Chilton.

"Don't look at me Jackie boy, she's the one running this show." He said, his voice portraying the smile on his face.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jack asked, the fear in his voice so thick that Clarice swore she could chew it.

"No Jack. You should know that if either of us wanted you dead . . . You would be." Clarice said, a smiled gracing her own face.

"Then what the hell are you going to do?"

"We're going to grab the few things I've packed and leave." She said just as calmly as ever, as though she were speaking with someone who wasn't tied to a chair against their will. "I want you to live knowing that this all happened because of you, that I'm with Hannibal because YOU sent me to him because I chose HIM over YOU." She watched him, taking in his reaction as she put a piece of tape over his mouth. He thought she was showing resentment, he couldn't be more wrong. She couldn't be happier with the way her life seemed to be going.

Hannibal was an interesting man, he would never bore her as all of the former males in her life had. He was a perfect gentleman and would see that their children were well educated and cared for. He understood her in ways even she didn't, true he could never be completely sure how she would react, but he knew the woman behind everything. She lifted her hand to settle over the one on her shoulder.

Hannibal helped Clarice to stand, never taking his eyes from her or saying a word as they left the room. The body in the kitchen as dead to him as Pazzi or Krendler. He moved carefully with her throughout the house, getting only what Clarice deemed absolutely necessary for her new life. Which unsurprisingly wasn't much. Down stairs they could hear Jack trying to move about the kitchen, both found the sounds of him trying to free himself amusing though neither laughed or showed any outward sign of amusement.

They were out of the house before the movie Jack and Clarice had been watching would have ended. A dark blue Ford Explorer being their mode of transportation. Clarice sat in the passenger's seat her head resting safely in the Doctor's lap as he drove, giving him the first of many chances to stoke her hair. A simple joy that he knew he would never grow tired of. Hannibal kept his gaze firmly planted on the road ahead, with Clarice in his lap he sighed contently. Glancing towards the sky he found himself smiling, Orion was brighter tonight than he had seen in years.

Jack slammed around in Clarice's kitchen for 20 minutes after the two had left. Ardelia was spending the night with her fiancé and wouldn't be back to the apartment until late tomorrow afternoon. It seemed he was stuck. Given nothing else to Jack let his mind wander. It truly was all his doing.

He had sent Clarice to him, hoping that Dr. Lecter would kill whatever it was in her that frightened him so much. His plan had back fired of course, Dr. Lecter had once again done the unexpected. Jack had never thought that Hannibal would actually talk to her, teach her, respect her. He never expected Hannibal to recognize what it was in Clarice, never expected him to help it grow.

He had dared to think after Paul's death, that Clarice had finally made her decision. He had hope that she had finally chosen him, finally realized that whatever she saw in Hannibal was sick and wrong. He had known all along that she would never choose him, in the part of his mind that he kept everything he never wanted to realize . . . He knew. He'd lost her the moment she stepped before that glass all those years ago, lost her the moment he gaze her the assignment to interview him. He'd done it all to himself.

Jack growled from his place in the kitchen, anger beginning to flow through him at a frightening rate. How could she choose that monster over him? How could she bringing that killer's children into the world? Didn't she realize what she was doing? Who she had let touch her?

He felt the anger rush out of him like a wave pulling away from the shore, secretly he wondered if it would come back more fierce than before. He shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes, no. Anger had pulled back to make room for despair. He had sent Clarice to him, made her the woman that she was today. He had all night to think about how many lives he had changed, and by God he was going to be doomed to spend the rest of his life thinking of little but.

(3 weeks later)

Clarice and Hannibal sat on the terrace of their Dublin home, enjoying a quiet meal together. Hannibal sat with the local paper lying before him no longer being read. Nothing of any true interest had happened in the local area's, no sightings of the infamous Dr. Lecter or Clarice Starling had been reported. He smiled, Clarice Starling no longer existed. He had driven almost all night to Maine, where one of his former acquaintances a priest had agreed to marry them.

Hannibal had asked her that night, after their . . . vigorous lovemaking if she would consider being his wife. She had at the time found it very amusing, he could tell, but had agreed none the less. They had been married, legally married as soon as they said I do. He wasn't exactly sure how they had become man and wife in the eyes of the Law, but he was pleased and so was she . . . that was all that truly mattered.

Clarice looked up from her own paper then, a smile playing at her lips. Her hand had instinctively gone to the space over her abdomen at his intense gaze. His eyes were swirling pin wheels of love and adoration. She was sure she could feel the children inside her move a bit more when their father stared at her. She cleared her throat, loving the way that Hannibal always gave her his full attention. As though everything she said and did was important to him. "Hannibal, Jack's dead." Surprise never flickered into his face, his eyes merely took an interested turn.

"How?" He simply asked, his eyes moving over her form.

"It says that he had what looks like a stroke. That they had found him on Ardelia's side of the apartment, without a pulse. Apparently he had a stroke while a bit tied up and couldn't get the attention he needed, he was brought back and rushed to the hospital once found and treated. He'd been on strict bed rest for 5 days when he had a blood clot, this one in his abdomen. He was pronounced dead 2 weeks ago." Clarice read, showing no sign of truly caring.

"Two weeks and just now their letting word of his death out?" Hannibal asked, sounding a bit surprised as he moved to stand beside his wife.

"Its says that they had to do a full autopsy to make sure that there was no . . . foul play." Clarice dropped the paper with a chuckle. "Like he would have lived almost a full week if we had anything to do with it." Hannibal found himself chuckling as well.

"Indeed."

She turned to him, her eyes bright and full of happiness. He still found himself slightly amazed that he inspired such feelings. He watched as she yawned, though not far along in her pregnancy it was already beginning to take its toll on her. He helped her stand and effortlessly lifted her into his arms, chuckling again at her startled yelp. "Hannibal what in the 9 layers of hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed my dear, you got very little sleep last night." He paused for a moment, her breath hot and moist on her neck. "I made sure of that." He said with a devilish glint in his eye.

Ardelia Mapp locked her gaze with that of Director Noonan, her heart heavy and confused. She had just come from Jack's funeral still shocked to learn that Clarice had runaway with Dr. Lecter. Beside her sat her fiancé Jacob Warner, an agent in the BAU he was called to the meeting as well. "Agent Mapp you know Clarice better than anyone. I want you and Warner here to find her and Dr. Lecter."

"Sir, do you really that is the best idea?" Warner asks, his voice holding no emotion as he continues. "Crawford just died, and we are all still grieving. Is it really a good idea to go after Dr. Lecter so soon . . ." He was cut off by his fiancé's voice.

"When do we start?"

Fifteen minutes later Ardelia and Jacob walk to their car. Neither saying a word. Ardelia knew that Jacob was upset about her taking the case. He believed that it was too soon for her to taking cases, and with them having found out that she was pregnant. The first light they stopped at seemed to be the button for Jake, as he turned and looked at his soon to be wife. "Are you insane?" He asked, his face angry his voice scared.

"No Jake I'm not, I want to find my friend and bring her back to her senses."

"Someone else can do that."

"No they can't. You heard the Director. No one knows Clarice like I do, no one except for the man that has her." Dee paused, and let her gaze soften. "Jake I know that you're worried about me and the baby, but I have to find Clarice. I have to bring her back and besides . . . You'll be there to keep me safe." She watched with masked satisfaction as her future husband caved.

"Fuck, I'm never going to win an argument with you am I?" Ardelia kissed his cheek smiling as the car began to move again.

"Not as long as you have an ego the size of Texas." She commented, both knowing it was true.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright so what first? Where would Clarice go if she could go anywhere in the world?" Jacob asked, keeping his gaze on the road as he let Dee think it over. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her smile. "I guessing that the smile means you thought of something?"

"Depends, do you think that the FBI would fund a trip to Ireland?"

Clarice felt a chill run up her spine and jumped out of bed. Hannibal who had been lying in bed beside her was instantly on the alert. She glanced around the room, searching for what could possibly have sent such a disturbing shock through her system. She was grateful that Hannibal hadn't said anything, instead he sat waiting for her to tell him and she would . . . once she knew what was bothering her.

Clarice relaxed for a moment, allowing her mind to wander. Then suddenly it hit her like a car on her chest, Ardelia. Clarice collapsed onto the bed, putting her hand to her head. How could she have forgotten about Dee. Even the idiots in the FBI would realize that she was their best hope for finding them. Worry radiated from her body, coming off her in waves as Hannibal wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong Clarice and we'll figure it out."

She put her hand down, letting it rest against his cheek. She locked her gaze with his, finding strength and understanding where others had only found death. She felt her worry leave her body in one rush, filling instead with instant heavy desire. What was it about this man that made her feel so alive? "Tell me Clarice." He said, noticing but choosing to ignore her arousal for the moment.

"Ardelia, we forgot about Ardelia." She said, trying to force down her desire. "She'll find me Hannibal, she'll find us." Clarice said her worry slowly coming back.

Hannibal studied his wife, taking her fully in before saying anything. He could see her worry and her arousal swirling in her jewel toned eyes. Smiling he leaned down and lay a chaste kiss on her soft lips, barely containing his laughter as she whimpered at the loss of him. "Clarice do you really think that I'd forgotten about your little friend?" He asked, truly amused as her face contorted in thought.

"Actually yes. If I'm being completely honest, I did." Clarice answered, unashamed or worried about her answer. Hannibal smiled, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Have you finally learned that you can't lie to me my dear?" He asked, seeing mischief flash into her hazel eyes almost instantly.

"Oh yes, Dr. Lecter." She answered, carefully keeping her face sober. Hannibal shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Very good Clarice, I should know better." He said, giving her another quick kiss. Enjoying the reaction that he was receiving from his young wife.

"What about Ardelia Hannibal?" Clarice asked, squirming to be closer to her husband.

"We shall deal with your 'friend', when the time comes Clarice. There is no need to worry about her until we must, I have been doing this for a while." He said, taking his time kissing her as he saw sarcasm play into her eyes.

Clarice forgot about what he had said, about what she had been so worried about. Concentrating on her husband instead, his touch, his taste, his weight laying carefully on her. She rolled them over, both having found it more comfortable for her to be on top. At least until after the babies were born. Once her husband was beneath her Clarice set to work on getting his clothes off.

It took only a few minuets, as Hannibal had given her permission to rip his clothes away if she ever felt so moved. She had laughed when she heard this the first time, now she found herself thanking him silently for the beforehand ok. With his shirt and pants gone, Hannibal pushed Clarice to her back removing his last garment himself.

The two spent time kissing and being kissed. Tasting and being tasted, holding on to and being held. When she couldn't take it anymore Clarice once again pushed Hannibal onto his back, slipping him inside her as she fell on him. Both sighed at the feeling of connection, at THEIR connection. Clarice lifted herself, slowly watching Hannibal carefully as she moved even slower back down. She smiled as she watched him battle his control.

It had become a game, to see how long he could go without having to take control of her ride. She had been teasing him through the day, a touch here a kiss there. Watching as his control began to slowly chip away. It was only moments into her second thrust when his eyes flashed, and his control was gone. She felt the delicious sting of his fingers in her hips as he took control of her ride. Clarice found that she never minded losing her control . . . as long as Hannibal lost his first.

He moved at a fast pace, adjusting her position so that she felt as much pleasure in his long penetrating strokes as himself. He watched enthralled as she moved atop him, her eyes closed in concentration. Her mouth slightly open in a silent invitation, one that he couldn't pass up. Pulling her down for a kiss, Hannibal felt her walls begin to tighten around him. With one more hard thrust she came, pulling away from his mouth she grasped his shoulders for balance, her nails biting pleasingly into his own flesh. With that Hannibal came himself, her name playing off his lips as his had hers.

He rolled them to the side, pulling Clarice's back into his chest while laying his hand to rest on her growing stomach. At four months pregnant she looked more like 7. Under his hand he felt his child kick, something that he had only felt once before. A smile appeared on his face as Clarice gasped, turning to see if he had felt it. "I suppose that means that the children are awake?" He asked, with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Yup." She answered, seeming no where near as tired as she did a moment ago. "Awake and hungry again." She turned laying a heartfelt kiss on his lips, one that would leave his body aching for more. Yes she pulled away, seeming not to notice his aroused state. "Would you like anything Hannibal?" She asked, getting redressed.

"Yes, I believe that I am suddenly hungry for something." He said, his eyes glowing with dark meaning. She smiled, getting up from the bed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm hungry." She said from the door. Noticing that he was pulling on his pants to follow her. "You don't have to follow me everywhere Hannibal." She said once he was partially dressed and before her.

"If I don't go down stairs and make you something to eat you'll end up making your own snack again." Hannibal said, feigning a shiver.

"What was wrong with the snack I made myself? I didn't ask you to eat it did I?" She said, instantly defensive. Hannibal smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Maraschino cherries and onion dip is not a respectable snack for a woman in your condition, Clarice." He put his arm around her and walked her down to the kitchen. "It's not a respectable snack for anyone Clarice." She smiled, her arms still crossed beneath her growing breasts.

"And I suppose the Dr. Chilton stew was?"

"Touché, my dear. Touché." He said with another kiss to her forehead, before heading down to the kitchen to fix Clarice her much needed snack. A smile coming to his face as he thought of the new game that they had started and the players that didn't realize what they had truly gotten themselves into.

* * *

Darklady: Now don't forget to tell me what you think and don't worry. No matter how long it takes me to finish this fanfic . . . I'm going to finish this fanfic. Love you all. Catch ya later

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	6. I Could Get Used To This

Darklady: Sorry this took me so long everyone . . . I've just started my college courses and couldn't manage to keep my eyes open long enough.

Hannibal: Well I believe all of us can understand that your well being and school work come first.

Clarice: I don't know . . . I could think of a few people that wouldn't agree.

Darklady: Myself included. I really am Sorry guys . . . I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime next week, but if I don't . . . don't worry it will come.

Hannibal/Clarice: (sniker)

Darklady: (glares at the couple) That is not what I meant and you two know it!

Clarice: What do you think we're thinking?

Hannibal: I don't think you can really hide your thoughts from her Clarice my dear. After all she writes your very thoughts. (smiles and offers arms to Ladies) Come my dears lets go and let these lovely ladies and gentlemen read the story in peace.

Darklady: Alright . . . he is the latest chapter in For The Longest Time ENJOY!!

* * *

I Could Get Used To This

Clarice sat on the balcony, looking up into the dark blue and jeweled sky. She loved nights like this. When she could just sit and watch the stars above her. Her hands laying over her active unborn children. She'd been outside for only a few minutes when they started kicking, now a half hour later Clarice found tears glittering her eyes. Ardelia and Jacob were coming, not a single part of her believed other wise.

Hannibal had told her on many occasions that they had everything under control, that she had nothing to worry about and though she believed him whole heartedly sometimes she couldn't help but worry. It was these moments when he would appear out of seemingly no where. His arms wrapped around her from behind, a smile pressing into her neck. "What is bothering you my dear?" He asked, his voice holding a soft undertone that relaxed and soothed her as nothing ever could.

Clarice turned catching his mouth with her own, a rush of warm comfort flooding her with his kiss. She locked her gaze with his the maroon pools comforting her even more. She smiled, knowing that her thoughts, her worries were silly and uncalled for. They had thought everything through, thought of every little thing. "Nothing . . . just hormones." She answered simply, and it was at least partially true.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, knowing that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He shrugged it off however deciding to bring up a conversation they had yet to address. With little effort he lifted Clarice from her chair, sitting down so that she now rested between his legs as they sat in the cool night air. "Clarice, have you thought of any names?" He asked combing his fingers through her hair.

"No, I was hoping that we could think of something together." She said, pressing closer to his warmth.

"Well love, I would have to admit thinking of names would be easier if we knew what we were having." Hannibal chuckled as he heard her frustrated growl. They'd discussed the matter on many occasions. However it seemed that Clarice would not budge, she apparently already knew they were having girls and refused their doctor's protests that they were having boys.

"Hannibal, we are having two beautiful baby girls." Clarice said her hand going to rub her suddenly throbbing temples.

"You'll forgive me if I don't understand why you believe you're right, when the doctor has said we're having sons." She turned in his arms, her eyes searching his for something. He sat quietly, letting her search. Long moments passed before she sighed and looked away. Sadness and disappointment flickering in her gaze before he could no longer look into her hazel eyes.

"Perhaps you're right." She conceded, though he could detect the more than slight bit of resentment in her voice. He frowned, she'd been fighting him for weeks on this matter. Something was wrong if she was giving up so easily.

"Clarice . . .?" She shook her head to his question.

"I'm going for a walk. Please let me be." She asked, leaving him alone on the balcony.

He didn't bother following her, didn't try to stop her. He would give her a bit of space to do what she needed. He would follow her in a bit of course, not trusting the world with her quite yet. He frowned as he heard the front door open and close, stretching he stood and pulled on his own coat. He would follow his wife, not because he didn't trust her. Never because of that. No because he couldn't pretend to try and live without her, not now. Not after everything that had been said, everything that had happened.

He watched as she disappeared around the corner before he stepped out of the house himself. He shook his head as he fully realized what he was doing. She had made a point of telling him how she out numbered him in the body count, he shook his head. He was following possibly the most deadly and dangerous creature he'd ever met, because he feared any harm coming to her. She'd most likely kick him just for thinking of doing such a thing.

He smiled even wider as he caught sight of her heading nowhere in particular. She'd only been with him a short time and already he knew he could never go back to being without her, without them. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't believe that she was right about the twins. He'd known the moment he saw the sonogram that they were having daughters and maybe even before. He only wanted to know what made her so sure, with the whelp of a doctor telling her that they were having sons what made her so sure of girls.

Clarice walked without knowing where she was going. She didn't need to be anywhere just away from him, of course she knew he was following her. She smiled for a moment, realizing that he thought she didn't. The smile faded quickly, why was he following her? A small part of her said it was because he didn't trust her, but she always beat that part of her down. Stamping it under her foot like an ugly cockroach.

It angered her to know end that not only did he follow her, but that he truly thought she never knew. She known for years whenever he was there hiding behind the trees or lost among the crowd. Her skin would prickle and her heart leap, as though something wonderful was just around the corner waiting for her.

She stopped sitting on a bench putting her head in her hands. He knew they were girls, she could tell. The moment the doctor had looked at the screen and told them of their 'sons' she had seen a flash of annoyance. 'Why can't I just tell him?' She asked herself, feeling the children in her womb kick. "You know you're girls don't you?" Another kick. "I knew all along." Clarice said to her daughters.

She'd known somehow, the moment that stupid stick showed a positive that it was a girl. Of course she hadn't really been expecting twins, though she somehow knew that something wasn't normal about her pregnancy. She chuckled now. She was pregnant with Dr. Hannibal Lecter's children, she an MIA FBI Agent and she was surprised there was something abnormal about her pregnancy.

She looked up catching a glance of him down the road. She frowned and stood, she'd used this trick only once before. Walking quickly Clarice moved through the town, taking this turn and that. She was heading back towards the house and if everything went as planned she would get there before him. She could sense him behind her still, something told her however that he was becoming quickly upset.

She ran once the house was insight, reaching the door and slamming closed before he'd even reached the drive way to their home. She stormed to their room and closed the door locking it securely. For some reason anger had reached the boiling point inside her, the sound of the front opening and slamming shut doing nothing to calm her.

She felt rather than heard his footsteps through the house. He was searching for her, the air changing with anger the moment he'd stepped foot in the house. She moved calmly through her room, removing her coat and shoes. She could hear him coming down the hall, feel the tremors his enraged footsteps caused.

He reached the door before she thought he would, yet when she heard him try the door she did not jump she did not gasp, she merely went about getting ready for bed. For a minute there was no sound from the other side of the door, though she knew he was still there. She waited, now fully dressed for bed, for him to make his move. Taking a single step towards the door when she heard him rap on the it lightly. "Clarice." Her eyes narrowed at his tone, amused.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" She smirked herself.

"Getting ready for bed of course."

"Is there a reason that you ran from me?" He asked, not denying that he had followed her. The only intelligent move considering they both knew he had been caught.

"Is there a reason that you couldn't let me be?" She asked, still talking to him through the door.

"Clarice open the door so I can see you while we talk." He said, a bit of anger tainting his velvety voice.

"No. It would seem that the only way I can get time to myself is if I lock myself in my room." She said calmly, her head shaking as though he could see her.

"Our room Clarice." He stated firmly.

"Hannibal, leave me alone. I asked you to let me go, I wanted to be alone." She said slowly beginning to break down.

"Clarice . . ." He stopped mid sentence and she heard him walk away.

Clarice fell to the floor, her legs no longer holding her weight, and cried. He'd stopped she heard him stop, as she fell. Heard him come back slowly as she began to sob, she didn't care. She heard him pound on the door, refusing to break it down. "Clarice let me in!" He bellowed, his usually moderate tone reaching a harsh yell.

"NO!" She spat back through her sobs. "GO AWAY!"

"Clarice . . . You're acting like a child." He said, his voice calmer now. Though she could still hear the undertone of icy rage. She turned her blazing eyes to the door, her tears falling now in anger rather than sadness.

"It fits if you ask me. You follow my every move as though you expect me to run and tattle on you." She paused forcing herself to move and sit on the bed. "I'm only living up to your expectations Hannibal. Perhaps I should run and tattle on you." She heard his chuckle through the door, felt the warmth of it run down her spine and cursed him.

"You couldn't be more wrong about my reason's for following if you said I was trying to kill you." He said, his voice now holding only the amusement his chuckle testified to.

"But of course I'm wrong, but then again I usually am aren't I?" She asked, knowing that her next words would either push him away or cause the door between them to finally give way. "I had thought that you meant everything you said during our wedding. My equal in every way." She chuckled herself, a perfect imitation of his mocking laughter. "How foolish to believe that you would consider me your equal." Her voice took on her original twang. "Poor simple country girl, must be confused again."

She waited hearing nothing. Not a breath, not a heart beat, not a bat of an eyelash. The calm before the storm she realized, with a smile on her face. Her eyes locked on the door between her and Hannibal, knowing that at any moment his control could either slip or strengthen. The rush of adrenaline through her system was like nothing she had ever felt before. She saw everything with startling clarity, could smell the slight hint of his aftershave in the air, and if there were anything to hear, she was sure she would hear every sound being made.

Moments, hours, days passed, and still nothing. She sensed his control slipping, sensed his inner turmoil and knew it was his battle to win or loose on his own. She heard his hand touch the door lightly, and pictured him touching it with a light caress in her mind. As though he were touching her, as though she would feel it through the door. "Do you really believe that I think of you as anything less than my equal?" He asked finally breaking the thundering silence that threatened to break her.

"I have given you my complete trust. I know that when you leave the house, leave me, you will come back. Harmed or not, you will come back. You can take care of yourself Hannibal, of course I worry, but I choose not to act upon such ridiculous urges." She looked away from the door, somehow she had seen through the door to his mesmerizing eyes, and she found she could not speak into those dark pools at the moment. Found that they brought nothing but the desire to forget. "Why don't you trust me that way Hannibal?"

She held her breath this was a moment that could not be rushed, one that could not be pushed to go any other way than it would. He had already admitted so much to her, shown so much to her. Would he be able to show her more? Could he tell her what he was really thinking when he followed her? She knew it had nothing to do with him trusting her, if that were the case he would never be here when she woke. There was another reason, one that she wanted . . . NO . . . needed to hear from him.

She heard his deep exhale on the other side of the door, felt it as if it were her own. Perhaps it was? She shook her head, trying to focus on the sounds passed the heavy wood door. She could practically hear his mind working, hear the debate going on in his most private of places. Suddenly he'd reached a conclusion, the knowledge of it causing her stomach to do flip flops of anticipation. "Clarice will you let me in so we can speak face to face?"

She thought for a moment, did she want to see his face when he answered her question? No matter what the answer she needed to hear it, was there a reason that she couldn't handle his presence as well? Any reason she couldn't feel his eyes moving about her face taking in every breath, every blink of her eyes, every beat of her pulse?

She glided to the door effortlessly, the lock being undone with a thundering click. She walked away from the door, giving him the choice of when to open it. With her back still turned as she walked back to the bed, she heard the knob turn. Her breath caught as she felt him behind her a moment later, his arms encircling her waist crushing her back against his firm warm chest.

They stood there for a moment, the air filled with the sounds of their shared breaths. She felt his hand move over her stomach, felt the change in him and frowned. She waited for him, however, to answer at his own time. She didn't have long to wait. "You know how I lost my family Clarice. You've read the files, heard it from me personally. You know what happened to my sister, how I lost her." She nodded, somehow knowing that he wanted a response without words. "I've waited for that feeling of emptiness to leave me. I lived a life most people dream of, and still I waited. I saw you that first time, so young and naïve and yet you started to slowly cause that feeling to disappear. With every visit the emptiness was slowly filled, leaving me instead with an unrelenting ache." He paused, she could feel his deep inhale and exhale.

"Hannibal?"

"I waited ten years for you Clarice, waited patiently for you to come to me. Now with you hear, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to take my bit of happiness away. I will admit that my reason's for following you are strictly selfish. I have lived most of my life without this Clarice, and I will gladly kill anyone who tries to steal or harm you in any way."

"Hannibal I can take care of myself, you should know that better than anyone." She said, keeping her tone light.

"That does not stop me from wishing to keep you safe, does not stop me from worrying about the whelp around the corner that believes he can do with you as he pleases." He frowned turning her to study her face as he spoke. "Clarice even the most intelligent and controlled of humans can't help their fears."

Clarice gazed up into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was saying. There was more meaning to his words, she knew there was. She thought back, going into her own mind searching for the answer she knew was already there. 'Even the most intelligent and controlled of humans can't help their fears', what was he trying to tell her. Clarice flew through her mind, running through hallway after hallway searching for something she would know once she found it.

Suddenly she stopped, the door before her relatively new. The sounds behind it were that of a crackling fire and her own voice. The scent wafting from the cracks in the door, told her that Hannibal was there as well. She pushed the door open, watching herself as she knelt before him. She recognized the moment in an instant, and smiled. Of course, she'd said it herself. Opening her eyes she could see her smile mirrored. "I won't try to change you Hannibal. I love you the way you are, but we are both going to have to learn how to do this. You can't be with me at every minute of every day, and you can't expect me to stay locked away in our home when you are away."

"I suppose you're right about that much my dear." He said a predatory smile gracing his lips. She smiled herself, watching as his eyes darken at the sight.

"Is there something else on your mind Hannibal?" She asked, mimicking his voice as best she could. He moved quickly taking the pulse at her neck between his teeth and giving a quick nip to the sensitive flesh. Only releasing once he'd heard her gasp. He moved up her neck, his warm moist breath sending shivers down her spine as he whispered hotly into her ear.

"I think you know what's on my mind Clarice." She shivered again, feeling a rush of hot wetness between her thighs. His nipped at her ear again, causing a moan to erupt from her and a chuckle from the man holding her at the same moment. "I see you understand."

Clarice gasped as she was thrown to the bed, bouncing lightly as her weight fully hit it she couldn't help but laugh. Above her Hannibal watched, his eyes still dark with a hunger that Clarice knew only she could sate. She sat up locking her arms around his neck crashing her lips to his with such force she thought for a moment she may knock him over.

She knew that he wanted control over this moment, this set of lovemaking and he would have it. After she made sure that he'd earned it. She felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip, she refused him entrance. He tried again and again she refused him, excitement surging through her as he growled and forced his way into her mouth. Again she fought him, battling for dominance. She lost of course, having no intention of winning, and soon found herself swept up in the rough pleasure of his kiss.

He moved to push her down on the bed again, she allowed it. Laying down she realized that sometime during the feverish kissing he'd removed her gown. She searched her mind for the memory but it never came. She saw a flicker of amusement when he pulled away, finding that for the moment it didn't bother her.

He moved from her mouth to her neck, once again taking her pulse point between his teeth. Nipping lightly she sensed his . . . disappointment when she denied him a single sound. He tried again this time biting a bit harder, smiling against her skin as she still denied him. He released her neck, moving down her body his voice tickling her skin as he moved over her. "Playing hard to get are you Clarice? Well two can play that game."

She felt his breath above her breast a moment before his mouth closed around it, sucking hard. Clarice barely repressed her moan of pleasure, damn him she thought. He was going to get a sound out of her if it took all damned night, she smiled. Oh how she loved their games. His teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of her breast, but this time she was prepared. The moan was kept in the back of her throat where it formed dying before it had even truly existed.

She looked down at her husband and smirked, he'd have to do better than that. The challenge issued he set to breaking her. His mouth moved over her in a torturously slow, his hands moving at the same damned pace. She made no sound however, none of encouragement or displeasure. This both excited and upset him. Moving again to her breast he busied himself with her taste.

He moved slowly down her body, trying most of his tricks to get a sound from his young wife. Only to be met with challenging smirks after challenging smirks. Amused Hannibal decided that it was time to end the game, smiling his hands made their way purposefully yet slowly down her body. He watched her carefully as his hands moved down her swollen stomach, making sure to kiss her lightly there. Continuing on their way his hands stopped only upon reaching her center.

He watched in amusement as she realized that he had been toying with her all along, that he was only now going to really start playing. He chuckled out loud at her obvious pleasure at this information. His fingers danced around her sensitive and moist flesh, sending waves of pleasure through her system. Smiling Hannibal added pressure, watching as she bit her bottom lip to the point of bleeding as she tried to keep from moaning.

Unable to resist the urge Hannibal leaned up, his tongue dancing around the welling blood as his finger continued to dance lower. He kept his face poised above her taking in the dips and curves of her face, every crease and line because of her concentration. It wouldn't be too long before she couldn't take it anymore, but even the great Dr. Hannibal Lecter had his limits of patience. Moving slowly to her ear Hannibal let his fingers move a bit faster, press a bit harder as he whispered darkly to her. "Clarice . . ." She didn't respond at first, as though she thought any sound would be a forfeit. "Clarice . . . you're so soft. So warm and wet." She frowned nearly loosing her battle at his erotic tone.

"Cheater." She whispered with more control then the doctor had expected. He smiled.

"With your pleasure filled screams as the prize Clarice damned right. I would gladly lie cheat and steal to hear them." He moved to her ear again, purring his words to her.

He whispered of fantasies, of his wishes, of their past exploits. His smile widening as he watched her hands grip the sheets beneath her to the point of her entire hand going white. It was only a moment later that she lost her fight, having screamed as she came. Hannibal watched a mixture of fascination and admiration.

A fine sheen of perspiration covered her body, giving her an ethereal look in the moonlight. Her back arched in such an intriguing angle he wondered why she didn't simply snap. His fingers still moved over her, causing her orgasm to continue climbing. His eyes continued to move over her, taking in her face, her breasts, legs, her hips, and finally her swollen stomach.

His fingers ceased their movements as something caught his eye about his wife. Moving closer he watched as it happened again. What he could only believe was a foot raising the skin on Clarice's stomach. He watched as she continued to shudder and their children continued kicking. Minutes later she turned her happy and sated eyes to him. "Babies are awake." He chuckled.

"I suppose that was one hell of a wake up call." Clarice blushed and covered her face in her hands. He smiled at her as his earlier words ran through his mind again. 'Gladly kill anyone who tries to take you from me.'

She'd never much cared for flying, it being the safest and fastest way to travel was little to no comfort to her, apparently Jake didn't feel the same. She couldn't help but punch the still snoring creature beside her. They had booked their flight that morning and were halfway through the flight when Jake had fallen asleep. Ardelia wasn't as lucky.

The cramped space of couch did nothing to relax her, if anything it made her even more anxious. Being pregnant did nothing to help her anxiety as she could smell everything. From the man three rows ahead who hadn't bathed in almost a year, to the woman six rows back who believed that you could never wear too much Obsession. "Is there anything I can get for you?" The stewardess asked, doing her hourly round.

"Yes, do you think you could get me cold soda? I don't really care what flavor, my stomach is just doing a few flips." The woman nodded and disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a glass of ginger ale.

"I hope that helps. How far along are you?" She asked.

"Umm . . . About a month. How could you tell?" Dee asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I can always spot an expecting mother. Even when someone is trying to hide it." The stewardess wished Ardelia well before walking off to help another person a few rows back.

Ardelia sipped her drink slowly as she felt her mind wander into a light slumber. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her family. Dreams of her wedding day and the baby's birth. Dreams of her friend home and safe where she belonged. Thoughts of a madman cannibal left where they belonged, in the past.

Placing her drink down, Dee allowed herself to fall into a deeper slumber. Wrapping herself around the man sleeping beside her, she sighed contently. Soon everything would be right in her world, soon she would be married to the love of her life. Soon she would have a beautiful baby, and her best friend would be home to share in her happiness.

The stewardess smiled as she walked passed Ardelia and Jacob once again. The woman smiling as the man wrapped her safely in his arms. She'd never seen such a happy couple. Save for of course the woman and her husband who had taken this flight only a short time ago. Her mind flashed to the woman with platinum blonde hair and the older gentleman at her side. A soft smile lifted her lips as she recalled the couple. A question of the couple's happiness crossed her mind for only a moment before another person called for assistance. Thoughts of Dr. Fell and his young wife Hannah leaving her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Darklady: Alright . . . sorry this is kinda short ( But hey its a chapter at least!

Hannibal: I found it just long enough.

Clarice: I agree.

Darklady: I could have added more . . . but I really wanted to get this out . . . Anyway . . . Like I said before I will try and get the next chapter out sometime next week. Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Catch ya later!!


	7. Let the Games Begin

Darklady: I'm soo sorry that this has taken so long guys.

Hannibal: You have nothing to feel sorry for my dear, it is intirely our fault . . . we didn't exactly make it easy for you.

Clarice: Oh certainly not, with all our running off. (smiles to her husband)

Hannibal: Plus you're birthday only being a few days ago.

Clarice: Oh yes, everyone . . . our little writer has finally turned the wondrous age of 18!

Darklady: I don't know if I would say wondrous, but thank you Clarice . . . and you to Hannibal. That was a wonderful birthday gift . . . Anyway . . . everyone please enjoy . . . and don't forget to tell me what you think . . .

* * *

Ardelia let out a frustrated growl as they turned down another dead end. How was it that they had gotten so horribly lost? Was someone trying to tell her something? Jake cursed beside her as he turned into their 5th driveway, pausing as he looked around. "Where the hell are we?" He asked, trying to keep from sounding as angry as he felt and failing horribly.

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm just as much a foreigner as you. I haven't got a goddamned idea where the hell we are." Dee threw back, checking the map again. Jake slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Tell me again how you got me to do this? We don't even know where they live, we don't even know whether they're here or not! Dee we are in mother fucking Dublin Ireland and we don't even have a clue of how to get to our hotel!" Looking back to Dee he could tell instantly that he had made a big mistake. Even without the pregnancy hormones, she'd been moody, now he was playing with a forest fire.

Ardelia opened the door of their small rental car and stood, slamming the door closed with such force that the window rattled, threatening to crack. She turned from the car, purse on her shoulder and map in hand, and began to walk towards a house. "Fucking men!" She growled. They wouldn't have been so goddamned lost if he had let her ask for directions in the first place.

She'd known that he was following her, her outburst was mostly for his sake. He fell into step beside her, taking a few deep breaths before pulling her to a stop. He pushed a hand through his hair, causing the already messy dark brown locks to fall in even more disarray. "Look Dee I'm sorry. I'm just . . . I'm just being stupid." He said after a few moments pause.

"Damned straight you're being stupid." She threw back, no longer angry but still a bit irked. "So lets go ask these folks for directions so we can get some rest."

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Clarice moved through the house with ease. The servants had been instructed by her husband to keep a careful eye on her, as she was pregnant with his children and he would have no harm befall her. She smirked as she noticed one of the newer maids gawk at her belly. "Forgive me miss." The slightly younger woman said, her eyes suddenly downcast. Clarice smiled.

"Don't be." She said, with a slight laugh to her voice. "I'm as big as a house, and these two aren't finished growing yet. I'd be staring too." The woman shook her head.

"I do not stare because of your size, Miss. You are a beautiful woman, the glow of motherhood only adding to your beauty."

"What is your name?"

"Artemis, Miss."

"Goddess of the moon and of the hunt. Tell me is your name fitting?" Clarice asked, her voice resembling her husband's.

"I am a daughter of the night, but I can not say anything of the hunting Miss." Artemis answered with a smile, one that Clarice gladly returned.

"I like you Artemis. Tell me what are you qualifications?" Clarice said, her hand moving to rub the spot where her children were now kicking.

"I was a nanny, a maid, and a personal maid for many of the Kingsley women." Artemis answered with a nod.

"A nanny?" Clarice smiled as she held her chin, tapping her finger against her lips. "Hmm . . . Artemis you are going to be moved from your present station. I'm going to be a new mother, and I would like very much if you could help me plan for the babies. You'll be my personal maid. You do nothing unless I've asked you to do it, alright?" Artemis nodded. "Very good. Now go and tell Tully that I would like to have a word with him in my husband's study. Tell him to send tea along as well." Artemis smiled and nodded. "And please I would like you to move all your belongings closer to the room beside Tully's. That will be all." Artemis ran off with a smile on her face, a smile that Clarice found contagious.

Clarice continued her way to Hannibal's study, knocking lightly and waiting for a reply before daring to enter. "Come in." Came his metallic velvety tone through the door. Clarice opened the door slowly, taking in her husband's appearance behind his desk. His reading glasses placed delicately on the bridge of his nose, a dark grin lifting the corners of his mouth as he glanced up at her. "Hello my dearest, is it tea time already?"

"You know that it is." She answered with a smile as she moved to his side. "I've moved one of the new maids." She said, sighing as Hannibal pulled her onto his lap.

"And why did you move her?"

"There is something about her, I think we should keep an eye on her." Clarice admitted without a single glance towards her husband. Yet she knew that, had she looked she would have seen his momentary flash of curiosity.

"And why is that love?" He asked, his hand lost in the now platinum locks of her hair.

"I can't honestly say, but I have a feeling about her." Clarice answered burrowing further into her husband's warmth.

"Very well Clarice, what is the woman's new position?" He asked, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"She's my personal maid for now, with a promise to be a nanny to the children." Clarice glanced up to her husband, a sighed. "Though something tells me she won't make it to the twins birth."

Hannibal nodded as he understood her meaning. He would go and see this woman later, take a look at the girl himself. But he trusted Clarice's judgment, and if she was sure . . . He was confident in her decision. "If your sure." She smiled up at him.

"I am." She gave no sign of wishing to discuss the topic further, and he didn't push for more information.

Both of them looked to the door when the sound of the bell ringing reached their ears. Frowning Clarice moved out of Hannibal's warm embrace and towards the window, looking out over the front of the house without being seen from whomever was calling on them. She felt Hannibal move behind her, his warmth comforting and protecting behind her as she felt her breath leave her. "Oh my goodness guess who's here?" She said turning with her husband to go to the door.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Ardelia shivered as she pushed the door bell again, what the hell was taking them so long to answer the damned door? Behind her Jake stood, his arm wrapped comfortingly and protectively around her shoulders. Something wasn't right about this house all of a sudden, something was screaming at her to walk away.

Just as Dee turned, intent on telling Jake they were leaving, the front door swung open. The man standing in the front door was tall, elegant, handsome, and intimidating. His eyes were a strange color in the dim light, it almost looked like they had red centers. She shook her head, that was impossible.

"Yes?" The man asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Ummm . . . I'm sorry. We were lost. I was hoping that you could help us." Jake said, taking careful notice of the woman beside him and her panicked stare. The man smiled, showing a line of dingy white teeth.

"Of course, won't you come in." He said moving to the side, allowing the couple to pass beside him into the large home.

Dee felt her breath ease as she realized that there was no way the man could be Dr. Lecter. He was too tall, his skin riddled with acne scars, and his hands were calloused. Though his red eyes, still sent a chill down her spine, she allowed herself to relax. Turning her head she focused on the inside of the home. Trying to put the idea of being so close to Hannibal Lecter out of her mind.

The home was warm and soft. The wood a light rich color, that went perfectly with the creams and burgundies of the room. The floor was a gorgeous cream and black marble. Ardelia felt her face flush as envy coursed through her system. She would never have a house that looked like this, no matter how much she wished for it. The thought made her even more wary of the man behind her. "Forgive me. My name is Eric O'Connell."

"Oh there isn't anything to forgive. Jacob Warner, and this is my fiancé Ardelia Mapp." Jake said as he thrust his hand out for the man to shake.

"Very pleased to me you, and your lovely fiancé. Well Mr. Warner, how can I help you?" Jake blushed a bit then smiled.

"Well actually we were trying to get to the St. Helen's Hotel." Eric whistled.

"Very nice." He scratched his head. "Well you'll have to excuse me, I'm not exactly sure how to get there from here and my wife just stepped out to talk to the neighbors."

"Well damn." Jake looked to Dee. "What should we do?" She shrugged.

"Well what about this. You see this house was actually meant to be a bed and breakfast, at least that's what it was before my wife and I bought it. I know its not St. Helen's, but we'd be more than happy to have you." Dee looked to Eric a bit confused.

"Why would you want us to stay with you?"

"Well, believe it or not it can get pretty lonely all the way out here. My wife is constantly trying to get the new neighbors over here, but the wife is always to ill to come over and her husband refuses to leave her alone." Eric sighed. "Honestly I know it sounds random and a bit . . . Creepy, but I really was just thinking it would be easier on you and the nightly rate is a heck of a lot cheaper."

Ardelia looked at the man, studying him. He truly didn't look like he meant them any harm. She looked to Jake who seemed to be waiting for her ok. She sighed, it looked like she'd already been outnumbered. "Alright, but only if its alright with your wife. When will she be back?"

"Oh she'll be back any minute, the husband he usually sends her away pretty quickly.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Clarice moved through the house down to the door, Hannibal close behind her. Their female neighbor had been by, at least a dozen times since they had moved in. Honestly Clarice would have gladly gone over, but Hannibal kept saying that she shouldn't be seeing people in her condition. That was going to change tonight, whether her loving husband liked it or not. "Let her in Tully." Clarice called from the top of the stairs.

"Clarice, you know what I've said." Hannibal said calmly behind her.

"Yes Hannibal, I remember clearly what you've said and I appreciate your concern, but it is completely uncalled for. I am perfectly healthy, as both you and my doctor keep saying and I'd like to meet our neighbors." Hannibal smirked. "Besides considering what you've said about the man, I would very much like to meet him."

"Very well Clarice." He conceded with a kiss on her cheek.

Tully opened the door to Mrs. Alyssa O'Connell. She unlike her husband was a petit warm looking woman. Her shoulder length red, was sprinkled with white and curled in a very interesting do. Her skin was clear and wrinkled, no doubt it can be blamed to her years of laughing and smiling. Her bright blue eyes locked onto Clarice's form as she came down the stairs. "My goodness, its nice to know that you really exist." Clarice forced a smile to her lips.

"Did you think my husband made me up?" Clarice asked when she was standing directly before Alyssa.

"Actually I was beginning to wonder." Clarice felt Hannibal prickle behind her, he was not accustomed to being called a liar. Smiling she shook her head.

"I'll let you in on a secret about my darling Richard, he never lies." Clarice said smiling at the older woman. Alyssa nodded.

"Obviously not, he said you were beautiful and also very pregnant." Alyssa paused. "I hope that you're feeling better." Clarice smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"Much better thank you." Clarice smiled wider. "What brings you here today Mrs. O'Connell?"

"Oh goodness me, I had almost forgot." She smiled at the couple. "Eric and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner this Friday."

Clarice frowned, of course they would pick the one night she could never agree to. It was Hannibal's birthday this Friday, and she'd been planning the night for weeks. How was she supposed to tell the woman no, without letting on to Hannibal about something?

"Actually this Friday is bad for us. I was planning on an evening at home." She watched as the older woman frowned, but nodded.

"Perhaps another time then."

"Yes perhaps, Monday?" Clarice suggested, enjoying the silent groan she felt rumble through her husband at the woman's excited face.

"Oh how wonderful, we'll see you Monday night then." Smiling she moved to the still open door and walked out, waving to the ever watchful couple over her shoulder as she headed home.

"Do you really want to spend an entire evening with those two?" Hannibal asked, wrapping his arms around her round center.

"Not particularly, but we have to make sure that our plan's are settled." Clarice said, knowing that he would see the logic. He nodded, seeming a bit reluctant. "Oh cheer up Hannibal." She said kissing his cheek.

"So we're staying home Friday night?" He said with a grin. Her face a perfect mask of calm she nodded.

"Of course, did you think I was going to share you with the world?" He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. "It's your birthday Hannibal, I was planning a quiet evening at home." He smiled at that, leaving Clarice to wonder if he knew. 'Don't lie or I'll know.'

The thought floated through her mind, causing her eyes to narrow a fraction. Did he know? For all the time she spent with him, she still couldn't read him. Not perfectly. It was the one thing that truly ticked her off, and calmed her like nothing in the world. To know that no matter what she could never tire of him, because she could never guess what he would do next.

She watched him carefully as he moved through the house the rest of the day. Giving orders about when he expected dinner to be ready, firm but fair. Making sure that the upstairs has been cleaned and tidy, after a night of vigorous lovemaking. He was firm and polite, he was kind and caring, and ignoring her completely. No not completely, he was sure to look up from his planning to smile or wink in her direction.

Frowning, she decided to go for a walk. The air was cooler than it had been the other night, showing the season change as Halloween approached. She looked up to the night sky, basking in the light of the full moon. Down the road she could see the O'Connell's home, the lights on showing that people were still awake in the older home. The air swirled around her in that moment, giving her the scent of the far off home. Frowning she took a deeper breath, catching the slight tint of Ardelia's favorite body wash. Shaking her head, Clarice turned to the being trying to sneak up on her. "Hannibal, you should know better than to sneak up on a pregnant woman." He smiled, a simple flash of white teeth.

"You're no ordinary pregnant woman Clarice, besides . . . You enjoy my games." She nodded, a playful smile still lighting her face.

"You're just lucky I didn't try to defend myself." Hannibal gave a gasp of mock horror, at her comment.

"Oh goodness yes!" Clarice smacked his arm, laughing as he growled at her.

"You don't scare me Doctor, you'd never hurt me and we both know that."

"Are you saying that you trust me Ex-Special Agent?" Clarice turned and began to walk back to the house, wrapping her jacket a bit tighter around herself.

"I would hope that an obvious answer Hannibal." She said with a seductive tone to her voice.

The man beside her chuckled and shuddered at the sound of his name on her lips. He'd gone so long without hearing it, he couldn't imagine not hearing it again. He enjoyed her teasing, her jabs with his title. Just as he knew she enjoyed his own teasing remarks. "Well my dear, I would hate to assume." She laughed.

"Yes, we all know what happens when you assume." She said, smiling at him as she continued back to the house.

They were only a few feet away from the front door when she stopped, her hand resting protectively over her children. She turned quickly, looking this way and that. Her eyes scanned the dark world around her, ignoring Hannibal's concerned look for the moment. Something was causing her skin to crawl, something was telling her to be wary. Her daughters kicked under her hand, showing their own feelings of unease. Clarice rubbed the spot she had felt their combined kick, trying to calm the anxious girls. "Hush my little ones, Mommy and Daddy are here."

She looked around again, the feeling of unease had lessened, though it was still there lingering in the back of her mind like a tiger waiting to strike. Frowning Clarice moved quickly back towards the house, glad for Hannibal's silence. She raced from the front door to their room, barely noticing the servants or even the man beside her as she did so.

The door closed behind her, she knew without looking that Hannibal had followed her the whole time. He wrapped his arms around her, no questions asked for the moment. He merely held her, glad that he could bring that comfort to her. Between them he could feel his children kicking, as though they were vying for his attention as well. A smirk lit his face. "Clarice would you care to tell me what that was about?" He asked once she had pulled away.

Clarice looked up to her husband, a devious smile lifting her lips. She leaned up and kissed him, her hand taking his and pressing it to the bump that appeared when their children kicked her. He smiled back down at her, finding himself unable to resist. "Do you trust me Hannibal?" He was taken back by the question, though it never showed.

"Yes, you know that I do Clarice."

"I think my love, that you and I are going to be playing a very intriguing game soon."

* * *

Darklady: Oh Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think guys . . . sadly I'm not sure when I'll be able to update . . . but believe me . . . these two will not be pleased until I've finished their story.

Hannibal: My dearest girl, with the way you beg for reviews I would think you have a complex.

Darklady: Not a complex . . . its just difficult to become a better writer if people won't tell you if they do or don't like your stuff.

Clarice: Leave her alone Hannibal, she's already proven that she could be quite mean to you.

Darklady: Unless of course you want to be reintroduced to the pink spandex? (smiles darkly at her friend)

Hannibal: Oh how I love your mind.

Darklady: Alright enough . . . I have to go . . . I'll update as soon as I can guys . . . don't worry how long it takes . . . I haven't given up :D

REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Gifts and Surprises

Darklady: Sorry that this took so long guys . . . but its up now and I hope you enjoy it . . .

* * *

It was far too early for this and for anyone else she would never have gotten out of bed. Her ankles were slightly swollen and her back ached, really Hannibal wouldn't be pleased to find that she was gone. They'd been up most of the night talking about the twins and making love, it had been somewhere around 2 when they had finally fallen asleep. Not four hours later she had gotten out of bed and dressed to leave the house.

The mornings in Ireland were far from pleasant in her opinion. The air was chilled and damp, serving to wake her up a bit more as she made her way to the Jag. The car purred to life as she warmed it up, trying to make it a bit more comfortable before she started for town. Her eyes were everywhere trying to find any sign that Hannibal was up and watching.

She found herself drawn to their bedroom windows. At six in the morning the cook was the only one up, getting dinner planned and getting the ingredients for a late brunch. None of the servants were allowed on the upper floors until after noon. With Hannibal having always been a night owl and having changed her own sleep patterns, it was rare for either of them to be up before noon. Clarice's pregnancy had made the doctor a bit strict with the rule. If Clarice was asleep or resting not only were the servants banded from the upper floors they were to be as quite as possible throughout the entire house.

At the moment she couldn't be sure if it was her imagination or her husband. Damn him if he followed her. She had been planning this birthday since she had agreed to come away with him. It had taken her months in the FBI to find the artifact in Venice and another two weeks of bribing the antique collector to get it shipped to Ireland.

She pulled away from the house and stopped, pausing as she noticed the dark maroon eyes of her husband at their balcony doors. Her breath caught at the sight of him. He was a predator, still and dangerous, even at a distance. Her eyes took in his graceful form as he grinned, a show of sharp white teeth. Desire shot through her with such force that for a moment she considered staying. Instead she smiled up at him, showing him her own teeth as she pulled away.

She didn't bother looking in the review mirror, he would either follow or he wouldn't. He already knew what she was doing or he didn't. Though something told her that he wouldn't follow, she could never be sure with him.

_HannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannbial_

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" She yelled passing by the fourth pub in town. "Do these people do nothing but drink?" Jake shushed her as they walked by an elderly couple that was glaring at them. He smiled and waved as they passed, amazed with how rude his fiancé could be at times.

They'd left the O'Connell's because the bacon, eggs, fresh coffee, cinnamon rolls with homemade icing, and warm coffee cake hadn't appealed to her. She wanted a Ruben. In Ireland she wanted a Ruben . . . for breakfast. Oh this pregnancy thing was going to be fun. The silver lining was that Mrs. O'Connell had promised to save some of the breakfast for him, as he'd been forced to leave without even a strip of bacon. "Dee, are you really that blind?" She glared at him. "You don't go around calling an entire town of people drunks, which is what you just did."

"I did not. I merely commented on their lack of restaurants."

"Dee, we've passed six restaurants. They didn't smell right." She pouted something that on any other morning he would have sweet and adorable at the moment it was just annoying. "Don't even. I'm putting my foot down Ardelia. We are going into the next restaurant we see and that's final, smells funny or not."

She didn't bother arguing with him. She'd woke him up at various time last night with her all night throwing up, hauled him out of bed at 6, pulled him away from a tremendous spread of food in search of a sandwich that she had very little chance of finding in their current location. She nodded in silent agreement as they moved through the barely populated streets at 7:30 in the morning.

Ardelia had finally agreed to a restaurant, not surprised in the least to find that they didn't sell Rubens. She surprised however to find that the bacon, eggs, and a cinnamon roll sounded really good to her. "We could have stayed at the O'Connell's and had all of that FRESH, this stuff is probably from the beginning of the week." The waitress walked by and nodded, making Jake's stomach do a flip. It was Sunday! While Ardelia ordered her breakfast, Jake sipped his coffee.

Her food had just been placed on the table when someone caught Jake's eye. She was a pregnant blonde, slender save for her rounded stomach, elegant and graceful as she walked the cold morning street in her stilettos. Her hair was a much lighter shade than what he'd known as Clarice's normal shade, but there was a rumor that Clarice was actually a blonde. Her skin on her face was a shade darker than Clarice's, but perhaps that had something to do with all the sun.

Jake pointed silently to the woman as she disappeared into an antique shop. Ardelia shook her head as she took a bite of very stale cinnamon roll, without having a closer look she couldn't have been sure. The woman certainly fit Clarice's physical description just a bit over 5 feet with an athletic build.

With a great deal of regret Ardelia parted with her breakfast, grabbing a few strips of rubbery bacon to go with her roll before paying and leaving. They crossed the street quickly, both keeping a careful eye on the door of the shop to be sure that she hadn't left. The shop itself was warm, the bell above the door tinkling as they came in.

The woman in the back peered over the blonde, curious to see who had come into her shop. Seeing the young couple she nodded and smiled and turned her attention back to the blonde. "Just a moment, I'll go get it from the back." The older woman disappeared behind a curtain, leaving the blonde alone at the register.

Dee frowned, with how the woman was standing and where they were there was no way to see if it was her or not. Faking interest, Ardelia moved through the store, making her way steadily closer to the register. Honestly Clarice had always had a love for old things, though she kept it secret, she enjoyed taking a stroll through antique shops. Personally Dee had never understood what the big deal was. She liked things to be new and shiny, the more buttons the better. At the moment the shop did nothing but aggravate her dust allergy.

Somewhere behind her Jake knocked into something, a quick glance said that it was a gag. When the woman turned her head to look, so did Dee. Their eyes met for a moment and met a pair of sad hazel eyes. Her face holding a bit of shock as well as sorrow, looking back at Jake Dee found her heart aching.

Dee turned back to the woman frowning. There was no way that she was Clarice, a fact only proven as she started cursing in Gaelic, though there wasn't much behind any of it. The shop keeper came back out with a small box under her arm and a shocked face. "What the hell are you doing?" Jake blushed under such heated gaze as he tried to right the clock.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean any harm." The shop keeper nodded.

"Just be more careful for God's sake. That clock is worth more than your life boy."

The blonde paid for her package and left quickly, glaring at Jake as she left. Dee couldn't help but smile as she saw the blood drain from his face. Still there was something about the woman that left her questioning her true identity. Smiling she moved to the shop keeper. "Pardon me, who was that?"

"Mrs. O'Hare, the poor woman. Her husband died not two months after they found out they were going to have their first child." The older woman shook her head. "Can you imagine what it would be like to have your soul mate ripped away from you? Tis' truly horrible what the woman has to deal with all on her own."

_HannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibal_

Clarice smirked as she watched Ardelia and Jake walk out of the antique shop. She had been in and was on her way out when she'd caught them walking down the street. If the slight bump of Ardelia's stomach said anything, Clarice and Hannibal weren't the only ones expecting. She watched them carefully, her sunglasses hiding her eyes as the scarf hid her hair and a good portion of her face.

She didn't dare move the car until they had gone back into the restaurant behind her. She watched them carefully through the rearview mirror, shaking her head at their lack of guard. She hadn't always known who was watching her, but she had always known when she was being watched. Smiling she decided that she and Hannibal would be the ones to teach them about keeping their eyes open.

Only once the couple had slid back into the restaurant had she dared to start the car. Even then she had waited a good 10 minutes before moving, making sure they would stay put. On her way home she couldn't help but wonder where they were staying.

She was on the road that led to their home. Hannibal had planned the location very carefully. Up the road was the airport, but theirs was the only house on the road besides the O'Connell's. A quick getaway was quite easy when you kept a personal plane and pilot on standby.

With the house in sight Clarice allowed herself to relax. She'd been very careful to watch the rearview mirror, though she knew she wasn't being followed or watched, it was better to be safe than sorry. She wasn't surprised to see Mrs. O'Connell out in her garden. When she looked up and smiled Clarice found herself compelled to smile back at the older woman.

Pulling into her own driveway she smiled as Hannibal came out to greet her. She sat in the car and let him walk to her. She loved to watch him move, the grace and elegance that poured into every step along with the warning of danger that rolled off him. She opened the door and got her feet out, carefully making sure that her gift was not in sight as he came to the driver's side. "My goodness Clarice you've had less than 4 hours of sleep, I hope whatever you went out for so early was important." She smiled at him. It was his way of letting her know how much he cared for her, as though he didn't tell her enough. With his kindness and patience, the man that so many had called a monster had seen to her every need and given her time and space to do as she pleased.

"Good morning to you too, I hope you slept well." He frowned as he helped her out of the car. The facial expression carefully placed.

"Of course not, you saw to that." She smiled at him, hearing the teasing note in his voice. Whether he meant last night or this morning she wasn't sure and she found she didn't care.

"Well, perhaps you'll join me for a nap before brunch?" He wrapped an arm around her middle as he held her own hand with the other as he walked them back to the house.

_HannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibal_

"How was your trip to town?" Eric asked as Ardelia and Jake walked back into the house a little past 3. Jake rolled his eyes as he closed the door with his foot, a dozen or so bags hanging from his arms as he glared at the back of Ardelia's head.

"Oh fine, thanks." She said brightly. "I'm going to head up to my room, I'm a bit tired. Jake are you coming?" He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"No sweetie, I think I'll go see if I can get something from the kitchen." Ardelia nodded and continued her way up the stairs without saying another word.

Jake waited until he heard their door close and her moving around above his head before he threw the bags on the ground with a curse. "That woman . . ." he groaned and glared at Mr. O'Connell who was smiling at him. "What the hell do you find so funny?"

"How did your trip to town fair? Did you find your friend?"

"No and I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I don't think she wants to be found, I'm not even sure that she's freaking here!" Jake said as started walking towards the kitchen. He hadn't eaten all day and right about now, even the diner's week old rolls sounded good.

"Maybe I can be of some help, my wife and I have lived here all our lives. We know just about everyone in town."

"I don't think it would be right for me to bring you into this." The man raised a brow.

"You are staying in my home. I'm sorry to have to point it out, but I'm already in this."

Jake sat at the small table in the kitchen and thought for few minutes. Honestly he was right, there were already involved. Still, they didn't know anything really. They knew that he and Ardelia worked for the FBI and were looking for a friend who was a little lost in her own head, other than that though . . . they were in the dark. Without speaking to Dee he couldn't be sure that telling them anything more would be a good idea. The idea however wasn't very appealing in the first place. How would Eric or Alyssa do if they came across Dr. Lecter and a very pregnant Clarice, knowing what they were both capable of? Alyssa interrupted his thoughts as she came back in from her gardening. "I just saw our neighbor head home." She said cheerily to her husband.

"I didn't think that they were up this early." Eric said back, frowning as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure that Richard will send her to bed." Alyssa smiled at Jake. "Poor Isabel hasn't been feeling very well as of late." Jake smiled back as Alyssa put a cup of fresh coffee and a roll from early that morning, down in front of him.

"What's wrong with your neighbor?"

"The same that is wrong with everyone woman, he husband wouldn't leave her alone." Though she had meant it to sound stern she couldn't help but smile at her own husband. They had wanted children so badly. She'd gotten pregnant twice, to lose the baby the first time before she had even started to show and then buried their daughter. God had called her back home two weeks after she'd been born into the world. Not a day went by where she didn't think of her babies.

"What do you mean he won't leave her alone? Does someone need to talk to the guy?" Alyssa started laughing hysterically.

"Do you think that he's abusing her? Dear Lord that man would sooner cut off his right hand than harm that woman." She calmed long enough to wipe a few tears from her eye and continue without much interruption. "No, the man cuddles her far too much. He's always worried about her health, making sure that she's getting the proper rest and eating right. She's far more likely to hit him than the other way around." She shook her head. "But enough about that have you eaten today?"

_HannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibalHannibal_

"Care to tell me what you were doing so early this morning?"

"You, if I remember correctly." She answered with an innocent smile that was belittled by her darkened eyes. Hannibal laughed, the sound ringing through the air and down to the ground below.

"Very good Clarice, I'll rephrase. What have you got planned for me?"

Clarice sat on the balcony, glaring at the question Hannibal presented to her. "Hannibal, you know better." She said sipping at her tea. She'd never been able to stomach decaf and now with the twins, though she had to stay away from one of her favorite beverages, she still wouldn't touch the bland black swill. "You never ask it spoils the surprise."

"I am quickly learning to recent that saying." He said with a grin.

"Turnabout is fair game, honey. You did say you liked to play games, has that changed?" She sipped her tea. "If you would really like me to spoil the surprise and simply tell you what I have planned for your birthday . . ." She smiled at him. "I will. So tell me Doctor, are you tired of your games?"

Hannibal sat back in his seat, his pointed fingers resting under his chin. This was the Clarice that the F B I had tried to take from him. The confident, sharp mouthed, intelligent woman that gave as good as she got. He shook his head. "I would no sooner tire of you my dear." He answered calmly, moving his left hand to her neck as he stroked her jaw.

"It would seem the Dr. Hannibal Lecter is growing soft." He laughed again, this one sending a shuddered through her body.

"Would you like me to show you how wrong you are?" He asked in the metallic rasp that she'd heard during that first meeting.

"Later tonight perhaps, I'm still a bit sore from earlier." She said with a grin of her own. An idea hit her, a game that she wondered if he would be willing to play. "Quid pro quo Doctor." His brows arched in surprise.

"It really is my birthday." He sat back in his chair, a delighted smile reaching his eyes. "Alright my dear, I'll play."

"Why did you agree to speak with me that first day?" She asked simply, her folded hands resting over their children.

"You were a woman." He smiled at the fire growing in her eyes. "Clarice, do calm down. That was in no way a remark towards my lack of physical release." He said watching her relax, a bit. "Do you know how many women I had come to visit me, Clarice? Do you know many women that would have traveled down to the bowls of the building to meet me and my neighbors?" He shook his head. "I agreed to see you because even before I met you, you had the moxie to prove me wrong, to surprise me." He grinned. "Quid pro quo Clarice."

"The floor is yours doctor."

"Why did you agree to see me?"

"I was told to Hannibal."

"No. You were offered the chance to help, why did you agree."

"I wanted to understand what made you so scary." She answered honestly.

"Do go on Clarice."

"I don't really know how to explain it. You confused me and that you didn't frighten me, frightened me. I could understand why you did what you did . . . do." She added after a moment. They had never discussed his continued killing."Compared to all the other killers I'd read about, sex crazed bastards that got their jollies off raping women before they slit their throats or beat their heads in . . . ." She shook her head. "In a strange way you make the world a better place. I'm not saying that I would go out and kill Brittany Spears, but . . . I can understand what you did. I wanted to know why everyone thought you were so scary." She smiled. "Quid pro quo Doctor."

"Go ahead Clarice."

"Did you always know . . . ?" She paused, frowning as she searched for the right words. "Did you always know that there would be something more between us?" He grinned at her, his surprise at the question never appearing on his face.

"You are quite a wonderful surprise my dear. I was wondering if you'd ever ask." She moved her hands over her stomach soothing the now active children and waiting for him to answer her question. "Did I know that we would end up here? I suppose I did . . . or perhaps I was merely hopeful." He shook his head. "No, I'm sure I knew. The moment that you told me to take a look at myself and write down what I saw . . . I knew what you really were. They say that predators can sense their own." He smiled. "I sensed Willie and I recognized you." She nodded.

"Are you saying that we are the same?"

"Cut from the same cloth perhaps, but no my dear." He smiles. "I believe it's my turn." Clarice narrows her eyes, but nods. He doesn't wish to continue the conversation at the moment, there is no point in trying to force him.

"Fine Hannibal, what is your question."

"Do you ever regret coming away with me?" She frowned at the question, was this, a glimpse of weakness from the infamous Dr. Lecter?

"No." She stood and touched his lips with her own, a soft kiss of love and admiration. She smiled at him and pulled away. "Now you stay right there."

She left him to his thoughts as she went to get the gift that she had retrieved earlier. She hadn't bothered with wrapping the carved case, though she had seen that one of the servants brought it back to its original polish. The case and the violin inside it had been in his mother family for four generations. With her heart racing she made her way back to the balcony. "Hannibal, close your eyes."

She handed the box to her husband, barely masking her voice as she told him he could open his eyes. He didn't look at her, but gazed down at the box that she had set in his careful hands. His hands moved over the carvings, as though trying to commit them to memory through his fingers. He slowly opened the box, watching him go eerily still as the perfectly polished and retuned violin came into view.

His hand hovered over it for a moment, never really touching. She stood carefully still watching him, trying to predict his emotions, his mental workings and finding that no matter how hard she tried, she could never read him as well as he could her. "Where did you find this?" He asked, his voice holding no emotion.

"Ah, I can't tell you that. How am I ever to remain a delightful part of your life if I give all my secrets away?" She said with a teasing glint in her eye. He nodded and looked back to the instrument in his hand. She frowned, suddenly feeling self conscious about her gift. "If you don't like it, I'm sure I can find you something else. I just thought . . ."

* * *

*grins evily* Cliff hanger . . . I know . . . but I couldn't resist . . . . Don't forget to leave a review ;)


End file.
